


Fantasies XV  =+ Ignis +=

by BishieFanatic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishieFanatic/pseuds/BishieFanatic
Summary: A multi-chapter that went way out of hand! All Noctis wanted was to stop the nightmares and Ignis was there, like he always was. And this is how it began...





	1. Nightmares and Dreams

“How did you do on your exam?” Ignis eyed Noctis from across the sink, as he was just about finished with the dishes. It would seem their young prince was getting quite better at keeping his small apartment tidy. This was a good sign and Ignis was quite proud. 

“Passed.” Noctis laid on the sofa, eyes closed, hands behind his head. 

“And the new report I assigned to you?” Ignis turned off the water, grabbing up a nearby towel. When the young prince’s reply was silence, Ignis sighed softly. It had been only a couple of days, so he would give his young prince another couple of days to get around to it. These reports were important, but not entirely urgent. 

Coming around towards the dining table, he noticed that Noctis hadn’t even dug into the snacks he had brought. Which was odd. Frowning, he looked towards the raven haired man. 

“Are you well, Noctis?” now that he really thought about it, his young prince had been rather moody as of late. And where he would usually stuff himself on his cooking, he had only ate half his plate. 

“... Yeah.” Noctis turned over on his side, back facing Ignis. He wasn’t about to tell the man that no, he wasn’t fine. In fact, he was down right exhausted. For the past couple of nights, he had kept having the same damn nightmare. And every time, he would always awaken early, covered in sweat. He had tried everything to get a good nights sleep. Not eating before bed, taking a warm shower, listening to music. Nothing helped. It was getting so bad, he was loosing his appetite. 

So deep in his thoughts, Noctis jumped when Ignis’s hand fell on his shoulder. He sat up, completely caught off guard. He hadn’t even noticed the man nearing him. That’s how bad it was. He could tell that Ignis didn’t like what he was seeing, but Noctis continued to remain silent, as the pair starred at one another. 

“I see.” Ignis fixed his glasses on his face, turning away now. “I shall leave the snacks in the fridge. Do try to eat them before nighttime tomorrow. Or they will go bad and you will have to throw them away.” 

Noctis watched as the man picked up his stuff and left. With an exasperated sigh, he fell back on the couch and closed his eyes. The most he could get were power naps. Anything longer, and the nightmares would return. They were awful nightmares, some of war, others of school, and one that continued to plague him, was the destruction of Lucis.

= + + = 

Ignis was quiet as he entered Noctis’s apartment later that night. It had been faint, but when he had gone to study Noctis from up close, he could see the soft swells of sleep deprivation beneath his prince’s eyes. He immediately assumed that the boy was staying out late, most likely at the all nigth arcade, but the doorman at the entrance insisted that his highness was in fact, still inside his apartment. How odd. 

Stepping to the prince’s bedroom door, he nudged it open, eyes going towards the bed, where he saw Noctis asleep, The raven haired man looked in pain though, turning slightly and groaning in his sleep. Ignis could see beads of sweat forming on his highness's face. 

Clearly this wasn’t normal and Ignis wasted no time in stepping into the bedroom, reaching out his hands to press against Noctis’s shoulders, gently shaking him awake. The man awoke startled, panting wildly. 

“...” Noctis for a moment was lost as to what was happening. One minute, he was in a barrage of fire, buildings collapsing everywhere and the next, Ignis was in front of him, very close in his personal space. “Nnngh,” Noctis wondered if he was still dreaming, but when Ignis spoke, he realized quickly it wasn’t. 

Ignis left his room to fetch a glass of water and Noctis sat up, rubbing his face. After awhile, Ignis was sitting beside him, holding out the glass. 

“How long has this been happening?” 

“... Few days.” Noctis drank greedily. He starred at the empty glass now, then up at the man who fixed his glasses. he would never admit it, never ever admit it, but it was comforting to talk to Ignis. Sometimes. When he wasn’t nagging him. Then again, sometimes he deserved to be nagged. “I’ve tried everything?” 

“Hm?” Ignis arched an eyebrow. 

Noctis then began to explain about everything he tried. Showers, food, running, watching boring late night dramas. None of it worked. He continued to be possessed by nightmares. “By the way, what are you doing here?” 

“It was obvious something was wrong. I am not an idiot. I noticed,” his finger tapped under Noctis’s eye, the prince slightly going cross eyed at the action. “, the bags under your eyes.” 

“I don’t have-” Noctis touched under his eyes. “I do?”

“Barely. But they are there.” Ignis sighed now. “I wish you had told me sooner. Lack of sleep can lead to multiple health problems.” 

“... It’s not like you can do anything.” Noctis grunted, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Oh? Is that right?” 

“You can cure nightmares?” Noctis eyed him grumpily.

“Nightmares are simply the embodiment of your stress. Some would even say that they manifest due to various outlets in your life.” Ignis said matter of fact, even going so far as to wag his finger as he said this. 

Noctis gave him a ‘seriously’ stare, before beginning to laugh. Ignis grunted, watching the young prince smile, while continuing to laugh. 

“Am I really that funny?” 

“Haha,” Noctis grinned. “, it’s so like you to answer like that.” 

“I merely take into account scientific readings and charts.” Ignis said matter of fact. “I may not be able to ‘cure’ nightmares, but I can very well alleviate the cause.” 

Noctis continued to smile, eyeing Ignis, “... Thanks, Ignis.” 

“I have yet to do anything yet.” Ignis was now the one to smile. 

“I think if you give me another lecture on nightmares and the studies on them, I’m pretty sure I’ll have a great nights sleep.” 

“Is that so?” this was the usual, cheeky Noctis, the young prince who only came out of his shell around him, Gladios, even his blonde haired friend. Ignis was always happy to see this side of his prince. Although, he was extremely happy to see the hard working side, however this side, wasn’t so bad either. 

“Can you come back every night to give me a lecture?” 

“Absolutely not.” Ignis was now the one to laugh and then his laughter was cut short, when Noctis suddenly lent forward, kissing him upon the lips. His eyes widened in surprise and Noctis slowly lent back. 

“...” Why did I do that? Noctis screamed in his head, but the deed had been done. He had just leant forward on impulse. Oh man, oh crap, why did he do that!? They had been smiling at one another and then-

“I know of another way of relieving ones stress, so that you no longer have nightmares.” Ignis cleared his throat, continuing to stare into Noctis’s eyes. “It does require two consenting adults however.” this was dangerous, he knew that, but that kiss, had sparked it. Noctis hadn’t been forced, he had done it of his own accord. 

Noctis was now the one to look surprised, watching as Ignis began to undo his tie slowly and then his cuffs. He knew exactly where this was going. It’s not like he didn’t watch late night television or see other guys in class toting around smutty magazines. Sure, they were of women, but Noctis had seen a couple of guy ones. If he were honest, it was really men he liked starring at it. He didn’t even think Prompto knew this, though his blonde haired friend probably did. 

“... I’m a consenting adult.” Noctis murmured, and was met with Ignis bringing him into a seering kiss. It had taken him seconds to get his barrings straight, and return the kiss the man was giving him. Ignis was using his tongue to tell him to open his mouth and Noctis did as he was told, moaning as Ignis’s tongue delved into his mouth, warring with his own tongue. 

Ignis’s hands moved across Noctis’s back, pulling his young prince deeper into his embrace, he hadn’t expected for Noctis rub against him like a cat, clearly excited by the outcome of the events. The older man groaned alongside the younger man, as Noctis rubbed his erection against his own, They broke their kiss, Noctis panting happily. Ignis had to chuckle. 

“You need more stamina if a simple kiss leaves you out of breathe,” he teased, removing his glasses and placing them on the nightstand. As he did this, he also clicked the lamp switch off, bringing his young prince down upon the bed. Noctis starred up at him, both meeting each other eyes. This would be the part where Ignis would ask him again if he was truly okay with this. But, Ignis knew that their silent stares towards one another was more then enough. he was so use to his young prince’s silence, it was like second nature 

He began to unbutton his shirt, untucking it from his pants. Noctis was impatient tho, helping him along the way, even being brazen and unbuckling his belt along the way. When his belt was unbuckled, Noctis reached for the buttons, only for Ignis to stop him, grabbing his hands. 

“Patience, your highness~” Ignis murmured seductively, kissing Noctis’s hands. He was very glad that his young prince did not have school the next day, or surely this would never had happened. Bringing Noctis’s hands above his head, and holding them in place there, Ignis once again descended his lips upon the prince’s. He enjoyed the sensation very much. He wondered if this was Noctis’s first kiss, judging by the lack of direction, he assumed it was. A welling sense of male pride and dominance welled within him, something he had to remember to keep within the confines of the bedroom. After all, no one dominated a future king. 

Noctis bucked against Ignis, struggling against the man’s hold on his wrists. He wanted to touch the older man, it was killing him that Ignis was going so slow. A rush of so many emotions was welling within him, Noctis for sure thought he was going to explode. He moaned when Ignis rubbed himself against his thigh, now in between his spread legs. The older man was trailing kisses down his cheek, to his chin, then to lick across his neck, taking small nips here and there. 

“Ignis,” Noctis groaned, whining about the speed at which the man was going. Despite this, Ignis continued his pace, and Noctis was sure he saw a smug smirk upon the man’s face. Soon, Noctis found his hands free and gasped softly, as Ignis began to lift his shirt up and over his head, tossing it casually to the side. 

Ignis continued his kisses from Noctis’s neck, down his chest, only stopping to let his tongue swirl around one of the prince’s hardened nipples. Noctis moaned, pushing against Ignis, starring down at him with a wanton expression. Ignis quite liked that face, so he continued his ministrations, using his other hand to massage and tease Noctis’s other nipple. Nibbling and licking the one in his mouth at the same time. 

“Ign- ahhh,” Noctis bit his lip, trying to muffle his cry, as the older man began his descent lower, the man’s hands skillfully removing his boxers, Noctis’s member sprung free, and the prince could feel Ignis’s gaze upon him, even feel his breathe upon the tip of his member. He starred down at the sight, his hands coming to touch Ignis’s shoulders. 

“Ahhh!” Noctis cried out, as Ignis took his penis into his mouth, his hand coming around to stroke what his mouth could not fit. “Ig, Ignis!” Noctis panted, moaning wantonly, as Ignis’s tongue did naughty and despicable things to his dick, his hand stroking him up to the top, then down again, as Ignis’s mouth began to work the head of his penis, sucking the tip, then running his tongue around the edges. 

Noctis’s hand fell on top of the man’s head, he didn’t know what else to do. His had never felt something like this before, Gods it felt so good. And then his eyes widened, as he felt Ignis’s hand go across his butt, fingers tracing his anus. “... Wa, wait,” he panted, panicking a little now. Ignis paused in his ministrations, popping Noctis’s dick out of his mouth, licking his lips. 

“... Noctis?” Ignis never broke eye contact with the raven haired man, who looked as if he was ready to flee out of the bedroom like a wild chocobo. 

“... Gently.” Noctis muttered, averting his gaze away. “Please.” he wanted this. he wanted his first time to be with Ignis. This felt right. He trusted Ignis. He always could trust Ignis. He could even go so far as to say... He loved the man.

Ignis smile now and nodded, “Of course,” he whispered. “, do you happen to have lotion nearby?” because his studies divulged on everything, including sex, Ignis knew everything that went on between a male/female and a male/male. If he was to make Noctis’s first time comfortable and not at all painful, he would need to make sure his prince was relaxed and stretched properly. 

Noctis motioned towards the nightstand drawer, and Ignis was grateful that such a thing was close by. “Why?” the raven haired boy frowned, curious. He watched Ignis pop the cap off, spreading the lotion along his fingers. And immediately he realized why. Ignis met his gaze again, setting the lotion down. 

“...” when the older man gripped his leg and brought it up, setting it up his shoulder, Noctis immediately felt exposed. In this position, Ignis could see everything. He wasn’t a prude, but damn, this was something new and different. He squeezed his eyes shut, when he felt Ignis’s moist fingers, rub around his anus, massaging the muscles there. 

“Relax,” Ignis murmured gently, feeling Noctis’s leg stiffening against his shoulder. The face his young prince was making was adorable, but what he wanted, was that wanton passion he had seen before. Feeling his prince beginning to get use to what his fingers were doing, he decided to slip one finger into his entrance, Noctis moaning out loud, his hands gripping the bed sheets. “,slowly,” Ignis kissed Noctis’s ankle, as his finger began to push in and out of Noctis’s tight opening. The young prince was sucking in his one digit greedily. It was taking Ignis all his willpower to ignore his own erection, which was throbbing mercilessly. But he considered himself a patient man and he would continue to be patient. For his highness’s sake. 

After awhile, Ignis deemed it alright to add another finger and was met with a very good response, Noctis arching off the bed, with a loud mewl of appreciation. His young prince was getting use to this. Good, Ignis thought to himself, smiling as his hand rubbed Noctis’s calf gently, soothingly. 

“Ignis,” Noctis had broken from his passionate reverie, eyes slowly opening to stare up at the man who, was thrusting his fingers in and out of him, scissoring at times. Each motion made Noctis groan and shiver, it felt so good. But, he wasn’t a selfish man. He knew Ignis needed release as well. The bulge in the man’s pants was a defiant answer to that. “I, I’m ready,” he breathed, meeting the man’s eyes. “, please,” he moaned, moving his bottom half seductively, or as seductive as he could manage.

“Of course,” Ignis breathed, removing his fingers from his prince’s entrance. The sound of his zipper being brought down echoed in the room, making Noctis’s dick twitch in anticipation, a sight Ignis did not miss. The older man licked his lips. His own member was set free, much to his pleasure. 

“... Slowly...” Noctis breathed, starring at Ignis’s dick, realizing it was far larger then he expected. “Slow...” he said again, closing his eyes now. 

Ignis positioned himself at his prince’s entrance, “Noctis,” he whispered, the raven haired man opening his eyes, only to cry out in the same instant as Ignis pushed into him. “, relax, breathe, Noctis,” Ignis hissed, feeling the young prince swell around him, clamping around his dick with fierce intensity. 

“Nnngh,” Noctis gritted his teeth, trying his best to do as Ignis instructed but it was all just to much. And then Ignis was upon him, kissing him once again, and Noctis brought his arms to wrap around the man’s neck, holding onto him as if he were his only lifeline. Noctis moaned loudly into their kiss, as Ignis began to move deeper into him. But Noctis was relaxing, Ignis’s kiss had that effect. “, Ignis,” Noctis groaned. 

Ignis was fully seated inside his prince, and as they parted from their kiss, they once again met eyes, silently communicating their feelings and emotions. This was... This was an act they could not go back on. This is what they both wanted. Yes, they wanted this. Both men smiled at one another now, both pressing their foreheads against the other. After a time, Noctis brought his head back. 

“Move.” he whined, Ignis chuckling. 

“Of course, your majesty, with pleasure~” and Ignis did just that. 

= + + = 

Noctis laid against Ignis, head rested against the man’s chest. Ignis knew the younger man was deep asleep. Good, he mused to himself, kissing the top of his prince’s head. No more nightmares. 

In the morning, Noctis would ask sleepily and cheekily, if Ignis would come back again to give him yet another consenting discussion. And as Ignis chuckled, he happily answered, “Of course, your majesty, with pleasure~” 

 

To Be Continued~ xoxoxo


	2. Dessert For His Highness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis needs to learn how to cook. But in the meantime, Ignis will show him the way~

Gladios crossed his arms in front of his chest, watching as Ignis swung his sword once more, bringing it down in an even swipe. It wasn’t unusual to see the man training, but he was doing it far earlier then he normally did. In fact, this past week, Gladios hardly ever saw Ignis anymore after the castle meetings. Maybe his glasses wearing friend found a hobby to occupy his time. 

“How’s Noct doing? I heard he passed his exams! Almost finished with school.” Gladios spoke up, once he saw that the man had finished and was walking to pick up his towel.

“He has improved exuberantly, however, there is still room for even more improvement.” Ignis brought the towel he was drying himself with, around his shoulders now. 

From that one fateful encounter, for a week now, Ignis had spent every night with his prince. Noctis no longer had disturbing nightmares, which Ignis was grateful for. It seemed that he was able to produce a cure. Some of those nights all they did was lay beside one another, in each others arms. And other nights, they indulged in each other’s passions and desires. At one point however, Ignis had deliberated if what he was doing was right. 

Noctis was after all the crown prince of Lucis and he, was his loyal servant and friend. The issue had weighed heavily on his mind, until one evening, when he had been preparing dinner, Noctis had come up behind him, lazily embracing him, leaning his entire body upon him.

‘Stop thinking so much’ the raven haired man had murmured, seemingly reading his mind. How could Ignis deny his prince? Noctis of course had fallen asleep in that position, which had made the older man sigh in exasperation. Somethings never changed, he supposed. 

“Are you going to visit him today?” Gladios walked over to a rack of wooden swords, all of various sizes. 

“Yes,” his visits were public knowledge to those in the castle, especially the the King himself, who was always eager to know of his son’s progress in everything he did. However, his nightly stay overs were not included in the reports. For obvious reasons. Ignis fixed his glasses, continuing to keep a calm demeanor. 

“Well tell him to come visit me sometime! I know he’s skimping out on his training! He’s gonna regret it!” Gladios’s brought down a goliath of sword from the racks, swinging it up and having it rest on his shoulder. 

“I agree with you. He also needs more stamina training.” a smile spread upon Ignis’s face as he started out of the hall, a smile which confused Gladios, who was lost on the inside joke.

“Ah damn!” Gladios muttered, scratching a hand through his hair. “Forgot to ask him what his new hobby was. Maybe I should find one too.” he mused.

~ + ~

"... Why?” Noctis glared death at the burnt vegetables in the pan. It was as if they were mocking him. He was glad he didn’t start with the meat, but it was pretty pathetic if he couldn’t even fry vegetables correctly. He watched Ignis do it dozens of times, sure most of those times he was dozing off or playing a video game, but how seriously hard was it to cook vegetables!? He had the sudden urge to throw the entire pan, contents included, in the trash. But he didn’t... Ignis would get upset if he did that. 

“I was close to procuring the fire extinguisher.” Ignis stood in the door way, meeting Noctis’s grumpy expression. “Vegetables again?” it was quite amusing to see Noctis attempt and fail at such a simple task, especially when he so expressive in his emotions. Yes, Ignis was becoming quite fond of all his prince’s faces. 

“You do it.” Noctis huffed, plopping the pan back on the stove. He was clearly pouting as he began to undo his apron. Ignis had set down his stuff, coming around the kitchen counter, catching Noctis’s wrists. 

“No, we shall do it together. One day, I would like to come home to a fully edible meal.” Noctis looked over his shoulder at the older man, their eyes meeting. 

Yes, it was like his apartment was becoming Ignis’s new home. Noctis was now always looking forward to seeing the man, even going so far as to make sure his homework was finished before school was out, so that it didn’t get in the way. Though Ignis always wanted to check it over for him, every once and awhile. Prompto had clearly noticed his change in attitude and study habits, but continued to smile and support him. 

He wanted this to last. How long would this last? Noctis wasn’t just playing house, his feelings were real. And yet, he could never forget his birthright and the responsibilities that came with it. He didn’t want to think of it right now though, no, he just wanted to be happy in this moment. Ignis made him happy. Despite his constant lectures, his nagging at times and his obsession with cleanliness, Ignis truly made him happy. 

“Okay.” Noctis smiled, receiving a smile in return from the older man, as he helped to retie his apron.

~ + ~

In the end, Noctis had managed to not burn the vegetables. Ignis had been patient and precise in his explanation. Even showing him how to cut carrots and celery properly. It had taken him at least several tries, but not once did the older man look at him with impatience, or annoyance. That was just one of many things Noctis admired about the man. 

Now, after dinner, as a reward for the prince finally being able to cook something decent, Ignis was preparing him dessert. Noctis crossed his arms in front of his chest, watching as the older man began to whip ingredients into a bowl, diligent in each of his steps. His eyes moved towards the rest of the ingredients sprawled out on the table, eyeing the whip cream set aside in a small bowl. 

“Nothing on the table is to be consumed until the desserts are fully cooked.” Ignis was matter of fact in his tone, arching an eyebrow when he had clearly witnessed a gleam in the prince’s eye. 

“Really?” Noctis’s smile grew mischievous, as he extended his hand out, making direct eye contact with Ignis, as his finger dipped into the whip cream. He brought his finger out, bringing himself to sit upon the table now, as he touched his finger to his mouth, licking the whip cream naughtily. 

“I see,” Ignis couldn’t help but smile at Noctis’s brazen behavior, he was finding that the raven haired man was truly insatiable at times. “, I suppose I can indulge myself with my dessert, before you have yours.” he started by placing the bowl down and then removing his glasses, slowly and methodically. Noctis’s eyes watched every move, anticipating what he would do next. 

It didn’t take long, as he found himself gasping, when Ignis moved so fast, pulling him so that the older man was centered in between his legs, and he was being kissed with little warning. Ignis licked at the whip cream still smeared across his lips, his tongue delving deep into his mouth. 

“Mmm,” Noctis was eager to feel Ignis’s naked skin against his own, his hands were already trying to remove the other man’s clothing, always greedy in getting his way, since the older man always saw to his needs. Noctis’s shirt was first to go, and as Ignis began to remove his, the prince decided to kiss and lick the exposed chest presented to him. 

“Nnn,” Ignis starred down at his prince, who lapped at his skin, enjoying himself. “, we should move to the-” 

“No,” Noctis brought his head back, his mischievous smile returning. He wanted to stay here, in this spot. 

“Such petulance,” Ignis teased now. “, very well,” he slid Noctis off the table, the raven haired man confused as to what he was doing. Before the prince realized what was happening, he found himself face first on the table, his butt sticking out provocatively in this position, as the Ignis had attended. 

Ignis leaned against Noctis’s backside, kissing his bare shoulders, biting gently the flesh there, as his hand began to unbutton Noctis’s pants, slipping a hand easily inside and under his boxers. The older man found his prize, the hardened erection and gripped it tightly, smearing the pre-cum he found at the tip, with his thumb. 

It was becoming harder for Ignis to keep such a slow pace with his young prince, the raven haired man always knew how to excite him, whether it was with the faces he made or the way his moaned his name, or even bucked against him wantonly. 

“Ig, mmm, Ignis,” Noctis groaned, thrusting his hips in time with the man’s strokes, wanting him to quicken his pace. “Whip, whip cream.” he moaned, pushing his ass into the older man’s crotch, feeling the hardened bulge there and reveling in it. He wanted the man inside him already. 

“Of course your majesty,” Ignis breathed, once again grateful that he didn’t have to leave his prince to obtain lubricant. How ingenious Noctis was. He pushed the younger man’s pants further down, while his other hand still jerked him off, and then he began to undo his own pants, freeing his aching arousal. 

“Hurry,” Noctis brought his hand back to touch Ignis’s head, the man still dedicatedly kissing and licking his shoulders and neck.

“Will we ever learn patience,” Ignis smiled, but his words were strained, for he truly was hurrying. However, he didn’t want to hurt his highness. He had dipped his fingers into the whip cream, which had been cool to the touch and soon began to smear it around Noctis’s entrance, before inserting two fingers all at once. 

“Ahhhhh nnnnn,” Noctis cried out, he thought he would be prepared for two fingers, but it had been a bit painful. He brought both his arms in front of him, fingernails clenching into the wooden surface. “, Ignis, ha,” he panted. 

“Slowly,” Ignis whispered soothingly, beginning to scissors his fingers inside his young prince, his other hand massaging Noctis’s balls, tugging at them ever so gently. After what seemed like forever, Ignis had felt Noctis finally relax again and he removed his fingers, pressing the head of his dick at his opening.

“Nnnn, mm, please,” Noctis moved to push back on his dick, and Ignis smiled, fulfilling his prince’s needs. With one quick thrust, he was inside the younger man, Noctis crying out in pleasure at being filled. 

This was a new position for the pair, Ignis always enjoyed seeing Noctis’s face as he drove into him, but a change in position was never a dull thing. His thrusts were slow at first, wanting Noctis to get accustomed to his girth. His hands gripped the prince’s hips, rocking against him, watching as his dick went all the way in and pulled out just to the tip, until he pushed back in with relish. It wasn’t until his highness started to complain, that his pace began to quicken. 

“Ah, ah, ah, mmmmm, nn,” Noctis was being pushed into the table with every hard thrust from Ignis, he groaned in heady pleasure as the man obliged his wishes of going faster and harder. The table rocked with the intensity of each thrust, dishes rattling and shaking. “Ignis, Ignis, Ignis,” Noctis was a drooling mess, as the man continued to slam his hard length into that special spot, the one spot that always made him turn into a pile of goo and show him stars. 

When Ignis clenched his hand around his dick and stroked him only once more, Noctis’s cry echoed in the apartment, his orgasm sending him into spasms, as cum streamed into Ignis’s hand. Ignis clenched his teeth, hammering himself once more into Noctis, hands gripping the younger man’s hips with feral intensity, as he filled his prince with his own release, the younger man clenching around his dick, his spasms beginning to fade. 

“... Quite a treat.” Ignis whispered huskily, caressing Noctis’s back, as he pulled out ever so gently, watching as stream of his cum trailed down the younger man’s leg.”And quite a mess.” 

“... Bed...” Noctis whispered, eyes fluttering closed. He had lost all his strength, his limbs were like jelly. Noctis felt Ignis lean against him again, the man’s fingers threading through his hair, as he pulled lightly to tilt his head back, kissing him upon his cheek, then his temple and ending at his forehead. “Sleep with me.” Noctis breathed. 

“And what of your dessert?” 

Noctis, despite being exhausted, managed to smile, yet another mischievous smile, “Already had it.” 

Ignis face filled with amusement, as he kissed those mischievous lips, bringing his arms to wrap around his prince, lifting him off the table and holding him tightly in his arms, “Of course, your highness~”


	3. "Forever As You Wish, My Prince."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just started their relationship... Will this really be the end?

His head bowed slightly to passing royal ambassadors, as Ignis waited outside King Regis’s office. He had been summoned quite out of the blue, however it had been awhile since His Highness had received a report from him. It was the King’s idea to have Noctis not return to the castle, unless his son wanted to. Ignis was well aware that the King missed his son terribly, however Noctis was quite enjoying his independence. Could he himself also be to blame for the young prince not wanting to return? 

As the last ambassador left the King’s office, Ignis saw himself in, bowing as he closed the door behind him. King Regis’s office always smelled of violets and a faint cinnamon spice. The man always had his window open, which faced the gardens, right below a grove of beautiful roses and violets. 

“I apologize if my summoning you inconvenienced you, Scientia.” Regis liked to use the man’s last name at times. It was out of respect of course, since he did trust the man with his most precious person. 

“Not at all your Highness,” Ignis explained, he would never be put out with visiting the King. He was very fond of the King, the man was a great ruler, who held a kind heart and a strong passion to protect his people, his home and most importantly, his family. 

“I have been hearing very great things from Noctis’s professors. Quite a few letters have been delivered, all with glowing praises.” a smile spread across the King’s face, as he now stood, taking hold of his cane, to walk around his desk. “I had no doubts that Noctis would pass his classes.” 

“Neither did I, your majesty. He may at times seem wholly lazy, however,” Ignis pushed his glasses up with his forefinger. “,when push comes to shove, he is quite the hidden maverick.” 

King Regis laughed out, nodding in agreement, “Yes, that does sound so much like my son. I believe he takes after his mother in that regard,” his smile grew reminiscent, eyes warm. Then, he turned his gaze back on Ignis. “You have grown quite close to him, have you not?” 

“Your Highness?” Ignis managed to keep himself calm, surely he was speaking just in general. Could he have found out about Noctis and himself? 

“You have grown up alongside him, I mean. Caring and tending to him, tutoring him at times, making sure he has all his chocobos in a row. I have you to thank for so much.” Regis nodded at his words, thinking out loud at this point. “And Noctis has always listened to you, perhaps more you, then I.” his smile never wavered. 

Listens to me? Ignis wanted to chuckle at that, remembering the numerous times the raven haired man would go against his wishes, not out of spite, but from his own mischievousness. Then again, that was a side Noctis only showed to him. So yes, with much pride, Ignis could agree with the King’s words, to an extent. 

“That is why I ask you, to please bring my son home.” Regis lent against the front his desk, both hands upon his cane now. His aged, yet handsome face, looking pleadingly at Ignis. “He is to graduate soon, in a month to be exact. He has lived outside these castle walls for well over a couple years and I... Miss my son,” his head lowered, voice soft in his confession. 

Ignis knew all to well this fact and it pained him to see the King look so distraught. The man was in front of him, pleading as a a normal, loving father would. He could see the way the King gripped his cane. The cane was a sign that the powers he was using to sustain the barrier around Lucis, was taking its toll on him. A very deadly toll. Ignis was no fool, the barrier wall was slowly draining their King and he would not last forever, unfortunately. 

“Can you convince him, Scientia?” Regis tilted his head up, meeting the man’s gaze once more. “Please, this I ask of you.” 

“... Of course, your Highness.” Did he just hesitate? Did the King notice? If he had, he had said nothing about it. In that brief moment, Ignis had thought of what would be the consequence of Noctis returning to the castle. It meant... They would no longer be able to be together. 

“Thank you, Scientia.” 

~ + ~

Noctis sat at the table, well, he was sitting, but his upper body was rested on the tabletop, arms outstretched. He was sulking. When he had gotten home from school, Ignis hadn’t been there. That was fine, sometimes the man ran late. So, Noctis had decided to cook a light dinner. He had succeeded. 

But, by then it had already been well past the time Ignis usually showed up. 

“...” Noctis had eaten, very slowly, while Ignis’s plate laid in front of him, growing cold. Every couple of minutes, the prince would stare at the clock, watching seconds tick by. After twenty minutes, Noctis had pushed his plate aside and was now... Sulking. Being left alone before, has been no problem. But now, Noctis didn’t want that. 

At the sound of the door being opened, Noctis’s heart leapt in his chest and he grew excited, head whipping to stare at the entrance to the living area. Ignis came around the corner, properly attired, suitcase in hand. 

“Ah, so you have eaten already.” Ignis nodded, proud at seeing perfectly, edible and seemingly healthy food in front of his prince. 

“...” Noctis frowned. “I made you some.” he pointed to the plate in front of him. “You’re late.” 

“My apologies, I was summoned to an unscheduled meeting and afterwards, had a few papers to finish signing and delivering.” Ignis set aside his briefcase, however, he kept his tie in place, as well as the cuffs to his dress shirt. 

Noctis noticed this immediately. How could he not notice!? Every day, for the past week and half, the man would always come home and get comfortable, undoing his tie and uncuffing his shirt at the wrists. Ignis was a man who always did things methodically. Almost OCD like. And now, he wasn’t doing ANY of those things. An unsettling feeling pooled at the pit of Noctis’s stomach, as he eyed Ignis with a doubtful expression. If the glasses wearing man noticed, he didn’t say one word about it. 

He watched Ignis sit, unraveling the cloth napkin, to place in his lap. There was a definite air of tension now between them, that made Noctis narrow his gaze. It felt as if he was just waiting for a lecture to start! He hadn’t felt this way in awhile. Not since, the pair had gotten together. 

“Who summoned you?” he had a guess who it had been, and Noctis was already praying he wasn’t right. That everything he was witnessing was just in his head! But when Ignis had only taken one bite of his dinner, and then set his fork down with a solemn expression, Noctis felt suddenly panicked. 

“Your father.” 

“I’ve passed all my classes! I’ve been receiving nothing but praise from all of my professors. Is he worried about something? Did I do something?” 

“On the contrary, your highness. Your father has nothing but admiration and praise for you. He is an extremely proud father.” 

“And?” Noctis frowned, wanting to scream ‘get on with it!’. 

“And,” Ignis met his prince’s narrowed gaze. “, he wishes you to move back into the castle, as soon as you graduate.” 

“What!?” Noctis’s fists slammed against the table. “Why?” 

“Does there need to be a reason for a father to want to live with his son once more? The castle is quite a sizable living area, your highness. As you already know.” 

“Why do you keep calling me that?” Noctis shook his head lightly. 

“What do you mean?” Ignis fixed his glasses ever so slightly. Though the prince’s voice had gone up an octave, his own remained the same. He had expected this to happen, had been prepared. However, it was hard to keep a calm demeanor now, more then ever. This conversation effected him as well. In truth, he wanted to keep Noctis all to himself, for them to remain in this blissful peace just the two of them. But that was an utterly selfish wish and reality was a thing outside the four walls, of this apartment. 

“Your highness!” Noctis glowered.

“That is your title.” Ignis stated matter of fact, which made Noctis’s nostrils flare, eyes practically on fire.

“He asked you to convince me, didn’t he? That’s why you’re so formal now!” 

Ignis nodded, “Yes, he did request for me to convince you.” 

“No.” Noctis muttered. 

“You have experienced two years of freedom on your own, your highness. If you are to return to the castle, you would still retain such freedoms, if only a different setting. There is no need to-” 

“... If I return to the castle, you and I...” he paused, and the continued, trying not to sound like an emotional mess. “We would no longer be able to see each other. Are you even listening to what you are asking!?” Didn’t Ignis realize that their relationship would be next to impossible to continue if he were to return to the castle!? Maids, butlers, even guards would be everywhere! They would have little, to no privacy! Even if they managed to get just a couple of minutes to themselves, it would have to be in utter secrecy! 

Ignis nodded, “I know exactly what I am saying, your majesty. However,” This hurt. Ignis had known it would be painful, but he hadn’t expected it to be so heart gouging. “, sacrifices must be made, for your father’s happiness and your well-” 

“My father’s happiness!? What about my happiness!? Your happiness!? Your willingly to give up on our relationship so damn easily!?” he exclaimed angrily, slamming his hands upon the table as he stood, chair toppling over with this action. 

Ignis inhaled and exhaled a breathe evenly, before setting his napkin back onto the table and standing, “Clearly your temper is clouding your judgement. I apologize for upsetting you. I shall return tomorrow to once again try to persuade you. Did you finish your homewo-” 

“Get out!” Noctis shouted, shaking with rage. “Just, GET OUT!” 

“... Of course, your highness.” Ignis bowed his head and without another word, picked up his stuff and left the apartment. 

“DAMMIT!” Noctis flung his plate against the wall, the dish shattering into dozens of tiny, pieces. “Damn it!” he whispered. 

~ + ~

For what seemed like the hundredth time that night, Ignis reread again the paragraph in front of him. His mind wasn’t focused on the task at hand, and what should have been finished hours ago, was still not completed. He starred at the clock above his desk, it was almost midnight. He knew exactly where his mind was, but he urged himself to think of the King wants, instead of his own! He was nothing but a loyal servant after all! To go against his King’s wishes, because of his own selfishness, was practically treason!

So lost in his own thoughts, when he heard a loud knock upon his small, dorm room door, he jumped in surprise. He never had any visitors. And if he did, never this late at night. He hoped it was nothing urgent. 

Quickly standing, he briskly walked to answer it. He lived in a moderately sized, one bedroom, one bath, dorm room, where most of the other servants to the King lived. It was modest and elegant, and it was just the right amount of space he could ask for. After all, he stayed here for free. The walls were not paper thin, so he was free to play classical music at a minimal level, where it did not disturb others, nor they disturbed him. 

“Your highness!?” Ignis kept his voice down significantly, so as to not cause a scene. There, Prince Noctis was, black hoodie over his head to hide his identity, as he stood in the hallway, where anyone could walk past and spot him. “Absolutely not,” he hissed. “, you must leave at once! No, wait, I shall call a car for-” 

“I’m not going anywhere!” Noctis muttered darkly, eyes narrowing. “I will make a scene Ignis!” he was deathly serious. 

Ignis knew without a doubt that the young prince was not bluffing. So he stepped aside to let him enter, praying no one had seen him enter the building. It was late, and many of the servants slept early, to get up early. Noctis knew his way around the building, the young prince knew dozens of secret passages. He shut the door, raking a hand through his hair, trying to keep his calm. “Your high-” 

“Stop calling me that!” Noctis threw off his hoodie, turning to fix his glare on the man. 

“That is your-” 

“My title! I know! You keep reminding me! And what happened to my title when you were screwing me on the bed! Or how about on the couch? Pretty sure you didn’t use my title all the time then!” 

“...” Ignis grew quiet, lips pursed. “Noctis,” he finally spoke, breaking the silence. “, we must end this.” 

“No,” Noctis shook his head angrily. “, no, I won’t.” 

“Does your stubbornness have no bounds!?” Ignis’s tone was becoming frustrated. His calm facade slowly disintegrating. 

“The only reason you want this to end, is because it’s something my father asked of you. That’s the only reason! If you don’t get me to go back to the castle, then you somehow let him down! Well, your my servant too Ignis! What if I ORDER you as well!” the moment those words left his mouth, Noctis couldn’t take them back and he lowered his gaze, hands clenching into fists. He was shaking, but not out of anger anymore, just pure frustration. 

“I am but a loyal servant to the crown, your hig-” 

“Stop it!” Noctis cried, he realized he sounded like a petulant child, but he didn’t want this relationship to end. He wanted, no, needed Ignis in his life! “I order you to stop it.” Noctis pleaded, holding his head in his hands. 

“You can order me to do anything you wish, you highness.” Ignis murmured softly. “I am at your command.” 

“I, I don’t want that! I, I love you!” Noctis lifted his head and gasped, when Ignis’s hands cupped his face, his thumbs brushing his cheeks soothingly. 

“Order me to love you. Order me to do just that. I can never disobey a direct order.” he smiled, despite his solemn words. 

Noctis starred into the man’s turquoise blue eyes, really starred into them. And his shoulders began to relax, as his hands fell to his sides, a smile of his own crossing his face, as tears threatened to spill forth. “Ignis Scientia, I command you to never leave my side! I order you to love me till the day we both die. I order you to always and forever, be mine.” 

Ignis’s forehead pressed against Noctis’s, as his thumbs brushed away the loose tears that fell down his prince’s cheeks, “Forever as you wish, my prince. I love you, Noctis Lucis Caelum.” his captured the younger’s man lips, Noctis moaning against him, as they both immersed themselves in their passionate exchange. 

“Ignis,” Noctis breathed, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck, bringing himself further into his embrace. “, make love to me.” 

“Of course, your majesty,” Ignis whispered, a warm smile still on his face, as he began to unzip Noctis’s hoodie jacket, Noctis quickly shedding it, along with his tee-shirt underneath. Soon, both men were undressing as they made their way to Ignis’s bed. 

Ignis laid over Noctis once more, both naked as they moved against one another, feeling each other’s warmth. It was as if they were doing this for the first time. After all, this would be the first time, the pair had confessed their love for one another. Out loud that is. It had always been said in the looks they had given one another, but to say it out loud, was something on an entirely new level. Even Noctis had cried at the intensity of it. 

Licking and kissing his way down Noctis’s torso, Ignis eventually took the young prince’s member into his mouth, reveling at how the young man arched off the bed, covering his mouth to muffle his cry of pleasure. Ah, so the young prince remembered where he was. Good. This way he could continue to indulge himself. 

“Nnnnn, mmm, hnngh,” Noctis’s other hand clenched at the bed sheets of Ignis’s bed, as the older man continued his onslaught. Noctis dared looked down with his hazy eyes, to see Ignis take in his entire length, before pulling his dick back out, to swirl his tongue around the tip, his hand stroking up and down. His teeth began to nibble the tip, and Noctis shuttered, body stiffening as he was close to release. “, Ign, Ignis!” he panted, removing his hand timidly, trying to warn the man. 

At this, Ignis sped up his pace, but as he did, he brought Noctis’s leg over his shoulder, his finger swirling around the prince’s anus, feeling his entrance clench and unclench. He inserted one finger, Noctis crying out, as he came into his mouth. The raven haired man bit his lip, but had been far to late in covering up his cries. 

Ignis swallowed Noctis’s essence, giving one last lick around his tip, before bringing his head up, eyeing his sated prince. He didn’t care at this point if anyone heard Noctis. “We are not done yet.” he teased, inserting another finger, causing Noctis to groan, biting his lip harder. His other hand came up to massage the prince’s stomach lovingly, as his fingers swirled inside of him, scissoring and stretching him. 

“Now, please,” Noctis moaned, starring down at Ignis again, who looked up at him. “, please,” he whispered, meeting the man’s gaze. “, my Ignis.” 

Ignis couldn’t keep the soft smile from spreading across his face, as he removed his fingers ever so gently, coming in between Noctis’s legs, to lay himself over his prince once more, catching those beautiful lips against his own. Somehow, he would find a way to make this work for both of them. Forgive me, King Regis. 

Ignis thrusted into Noctis, smothering the prince’s cry with his kiss, as he continued to ram himself into Noctis, almost endlessly. Noctis brought his legs to wrap around him, meeting every fast thrust, rocking against him in rhythm. Ignis knew Noctis had reached for his own dick, stroking it languidly. And Ignis managed to bring his own hand to cover the prince’s hand, wanting to share give the younger man even more pleasure. 

“Mmmm, ahhh,” Noctis broke their kiss, panting wildly, head arching back, eyes almost rolling back into his head at the heady sensations, the noises and smell that filled the air. These were all the things that were making him go crazy. “, Ignis,” he hissed, trying to stay as quiet as possible. He was so close to cumming again. So very close. “, inside,” he panted, cheeks flushed red. “, cum inside me.” 

“Noctis!” Ignis hissed, doing just as his prince order, with one last thrust inside of him, releasing his seed to fill the younger man entirely. He could feel Noctis’s release spread against their hands, some shooting onto his chest. 

“Yes,” Noctis whispered huskily, feeling Ignis’s semen fill him, it was a sensation he craved. “, I love you,” he brought his hand up to cup Ignis’s face, arching his head up to lay a gentle kiss on the man’s lips. “, my Ignis.” 

“I love you as well, my prince. Always and forever.” He would make this work. Noctis would move back into the castle and somehow, they would make this work. Because, his prince, ordered it so.


	4. A Prince Gets What He Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty goodness ensues... Will Ignis finally snap!?

It was very much apparent, that Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum was sulking. During the last month before he graduated, Noctis had tried everything to desperately change Ignis’s mind about him returning to the castle. Sex, begging, pleading, more sex. Ignis however was adamant on his decision, whilst also reminding his prince, that he would try his best to make it so they could continue their relationship.

Two days after Noctis’s return to the castle and his young prince was... Ignoring him. He had saw this coming of course, so Ignis decided he would let it run its course. While at the same time, making himself available whenever it was possible. If he were honest, that was only after he was officially done for the day. He didn’t live in the castle, but he did have an office inside the castle. 

He realized it looked peculiar that he was sticking around in his office after hours, but he only did this so Noctis could come and visit with him, if he so wished. If Ignis were to go out and search for his prince, surely after awhile, that too would look peculiar. 

Ignis found himself sighing as he fixed his glasses. Mayhap there was a solution to this problem he hadn’t seen yet. It did not help that his young prince was being troublesome. If there was one good thing to say about the entire situation, it was that the King was very happy to have his son under the same roof. 

Leaning back in his office chair, Ignis laid his head back, eyes closing. Perhaps, every so often, visiting Noctis in his room would not raise questions. It wasn’t unheard of for him to go to the prince’s room. Before they had gotten together, he did it almost on a daily basis. However, if he were to do that and then want to stay... What then? Surely someone would eventually notice that his arrival to the prince’s quarters lasted far longer then usual, mayhap even overnight. Yes, someone would most defiantly notice. 

A knock sounded on his office door, just at the moment Ignis was feeling less then pleased. He let out a soft, biter sigh, before sitting upright. “Enter.” he brought his index finger to fix his glasses once more, just as his eyes met Noctis’s. His raven haired prince stood in the door way, giving him a rather heated glare. 

“Do not just stand in the door way, your highness.” Ignis couldn’t help but smile at his prince’s face. Regardless of the heated stare pointed at him, he was truly happy to see his Noctis. 

“Tch,” Noctis practically slammed the door shut. “, why haven’t you been coming to my room at night?” he was quick to get to the point. 

Ignis folded his hands on his desk, “It has only been two days, Noctis. I was allowing you time to adjust to-” 

“Liar.” Noctis muttered darkly. “You’re just scared someone will see you!” 

“There is that fact, yes.” 

“You always use to come to my room before!” Noctis exclaimed sourly. 

“Now it is different,” Ignis continued to level his volume, something he really needed to teach his prince how to do. Luckily his office’s walls were thick and there were no surrounding rooms. “, If i was to go to your room, then on one such occasion, I might not have the will power to leave.” 

Noctis crossed his arms in front of his chest, “Then don’t.” he eyed the man with a ‘it’s that simple’ expression. Clearly not in the mood for the run around. For two whole days, Noctis had sat every night in room starring at his door, like an idiot! He was pissed. 

Ignis thought on that for a moment. Now, actually envisioning being somehow caught with the crown prince of Lucius. What would happen? His mind concocted a plethora of possibilities. Most of which were quite upsetting. He hadn’t realized he was so absorbed in thought, until he felt Noctis’s hand touch his cheek, his prince leaning across his desk, meeting his eyes. 

“You’re doing it again. Thinking to much.” 

“Oh Noctis, how I wish I did not have to.” Ignis couldn’t help but let his inner turmoil slip out. Truly his prince made it difficult to contain himself. At his words, Noctis slid his way around his desk, coming to stand in front of him. Ignis wasted no time in letting his arms encircle the younger man’s waist. 

“I missed you Ignis.” Noctis whispered, leaning his head down, kissing the man. Why couldn’t Ignis be honest like this with him all the time? It made him happy knowing that he could crumble the mighty Ignis’s self control. Because Gods above knew that Ignis knew just how to shatter his own. 

Noctis sat on the desk now, gripping Ignis’s shirt, pulling him to have the older man on top of him. It was a good thing Ignis kept his desk so tidy, this way, he could easily lay upon it. The pair continued to lock lips, Noctis arching into Ignis’s body, moaning in their kiss. 

He loved this feeling. This feeling of having his body meld with the man he loved, their breathes rushing together, their heat mating with one another. Even if it wasn’t sex, Noctis just loved to be with Ignis!

“Clothes!” Noctis pulled at Ignis’s shirt, growling when Ignis pulled a ways from him. 

“Our clothes will stay on. This is my office Noctis, what if someone were to walk in?” Ignis hissed now, as Noctis reached for his crotch, squeezing the obvious bulge he found there. The raven haired man began to massage and rub it appreciatively, all while glowering daggers at him. 

“This feels like you want to continue.” 

“...” Ignis gritted his teeth, watching as Noctis brought his other hand to rub at his own dick through his pants. Gods, his prince was right, He did want to continue. To hell with anyone walking in on them. Ignis lent back over the younger man, fiercely kissing him, grinding his erection against Noctis’s, his prince groaning in pleasure. 

And then. Ignis’s blood ran cold as ice, at the loud bang upon his office door. His entire body had stiffened, and his eyes met with Noctis, who had also grown wide eyed. At once the pair started to scramble to fix their potions, fixing their clothes! However the door to the office was being swung open regardless of Ignis telling them to ‘enter’!

“Working late again? Was hoping I’d catch you!” Gladios waltzed into Ignis’s office, waving a hand in greeting. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, arching an eyebrow at the glasses wearing man, who sat behind his desk, rather awkwardly. “... Did I, interrupt something?” the man looked around the room, finding no one in sight and nothing that Ignis could have been messing around with. No paper balls laid around the trash can, and the man’s desk was clean as always. 

“No, I was just about to leave actually.” he cursed Gladios in his mind, using every expletive he could think of. This was a sign that Noctis was rubbing off on him. 

“Oh! Well good! Then you can stick around to hear me out about something!” Gladios laughed, pulling up a chair. “Listen-” 

But Ignis was not listening, because by now, Noctis was not at all playing fair. In fact, his young prince was thinking and doing naughty things underneath his desk. Ignis from the way he sat, could see beneath him ever so slightly and watched as Noctis unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants, bringing his dick out to stroke it wantonly. Ignis swallowed hard, surely Gladios could leave! He had no idea what the man was saying, nor did he care at this time and was glad the man was doing all the talking!

Noctis smirked, leaning forward while stroking himself, bringing his other hand to do the same for Ignis. The man resisted as best he could, without looking like an insane person in front of Gladios, but Noctis knew he was on the winning side here. He wanted to get back at the older man, and this was a delectable opportunity. 

He managed to free Ignis’s dick, greedily licking the man’s member, his tongue flicking up and down at the tip, trying to control his laughs at the same time. Ignis’s jaw had clenched at this point, he could see how the man was trying desperately to keep a straight face. Oh, but his dick was excited, pre-cum leaking from the tip at exuberant volumes. Noctis could tell the man was loving and hating this. He took all of Ignis into his mouth, sucking him down as far as he could. 

“Have you even tried that stuff?” Gladios laughed, shaking his head. “Stuff is gross! Right?” 

Ignis pursed his lips, he was afraid if he said anything, it would just come out a distinctive moan. Gods, Noctis was doing things with his mouth, that he hadn’t before! His prince was being extra cruel to him. Did Gladios ask him something? Why the hell was he still in his office? “Yes.” Please let that be sufficient enough for the man!

“RIGHT!” Gladios chuckled, continuing his story. Ignis wanted to kill the man.

Noctis couldn’t help but laugh, the sound muffled by Ignis’s dick, making his entire mouth vibrate. He could feel Ignis’s release coming closer. His own was close. This entire scenario was making him extremely hot, and he let his hand stroke faster along his dick. He wanted it to be Ignis to make him cum, but this was just as good, at least, for now. 

His mouth went faster up and down on Ignis’s member, sucking and stroking, swirling his tongue constantly around the head, even nibbling at the skin. His saliva mixed with the man’s pre-cum, made a wet sticky sound, that he knew Ignis could hear. The sound was erotic, even to Noctis’s ears and he groaned quietly. The moment he felt Ignis about to explode, he sucked harder one last time. 

Ignis slammed his hands on the desk, just as he shot his seed into Noctis’s awaiting mouth, feeling the raven haired man smile around his dick, taking in all his cum. Gladios had jumped in his chair, eyes wide in shock at Ignis’s actions. 

“... Are you alright?” Gladios could tell the man was slightly sweating at the brow, his hands shaking slightly. 

“Utterly perfect,” Ignis slightly planted now. “, Gladios, could I have a moment alone?” 

“Hey, if it’s something you ate, I have medicine for that. Here, I’ll go get it.” Gladios quickly stood. “Damn, be right back.” he left the office quickly.

Noctis began to laugh out loud underneath the desk, starring at Ignis with a bright smile, as he licked his lips and fingers. Ignis glowered at him, a sign he really had affected the man. 

“I recall you complaining about me not visiting your room.” Ignis’s smile turned absolutely wicked now, Noctis’s smile wavering, eyes slightly wide with surprise. He had never seen that expression before on the older man’s face. “Well my prince, tonight, I will surely make you regret those words.”


	5. Revenge Is Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But of course Ignis was going to get revenge on his prince~   
> However, what happens after... Is something NO ONE expected...

At even the slightest sound outside his door, Noctis would get extremely anxious. Ignis’s words did not cease to run through his head. The man’s smile was even ingrained in his mind, that sinful, wicked smile that had made Noctis’s entire body shiver uncontrollably. Even his voice, when Ignis had promised retribution, had been heavy, and intoxicating. Maybe... Just MAYBE, Noctis Lucis Caelum had gone to far. 

He sat crossed legged on his bed now, a bag of chips in his lap. His hair was still slightly damp, as he was always lazy to dry it properly. Ignis always a made fuss whenever he didn’t dry his hair properly. The older man would go on and on about his health, and how properly drying ones hair before bed, would lead to a better nights sleep. A smile crossed Noctis’s face, as he visualized Ignis grumpily taking a towel to his head. Which the man had done on numerous occasions. 

Long before the pair had gotten together, Ignis would always dote over him. ‘Have you done this?’ or ‘Have you done that?’ would usually always come from the older man’s mouth. Noctis of course would just tend to ignore him, shrugging occasionally, but that never deterred Ignis from giving up. The man could be just as stubborn as him! Even if it was his father’s order for Ignis to watch over him, Noctis had soon realized, that the man would do things above and beyond his duty. 

It was those small and big things that had lead Noctis to grow fond of the man. Ignis had quickly become his favorite person to see, even if the older man constantly nagged him from time to time. He would quickly, to anyone, call Ignis his friend, but never consider him a ‘brother’. No, not his brother, because Noctis had always, deep down, wanted the man to himself. To become more then just ‘friends’, or master & servant.

Another sound outside his door, made Noctis freeze, chip halfway to his mouth. After a few seconds, he sensed he could relax and popped the chip into his mouth, crunching down with zeal. Maybe Ignis was still talking to Gladios. 

Noctis starred over at the clock on his nightstand. It was almost close to nine. All the servants would be heading back to their dorm rooms right about now. The castle guards were also changing out bodies, moving into formations around the castle and getting ready for their long night shifts. 

He could hear outside his window the clanking of armor. A sign that the day guards were leaving. At night, the guards who took up shift, replaced their armor, with black tunics and combat gear. This made it easy to deter would be assassins who moved fast in the shadows, making it easier for the guards to combat such an opponent. 

Closing the bag of chips, Noctis scooted to the edge of his bed, bare feet touching the ground, toes curling. He brought up his arms, stretching them above his head. Just as he was about to relax and fall back on his bed, a gentle knock on his door, made his entire body stiffen. He brought his hands down, his ocean blue eyes glued to the entrance to his room. 

The door knob turned and Noctis felt his body begin to shudder, his heart racing wildly against his chest. When he saw Ignis in the door way, his mouth had gone dry, breathing becoming just a bit shallower. When the older man starred at him, it was if he was telling him ‘you know exactly what is to come’. 

“Chips before bed,” Ignis chided casually, closing and locking the door behind him. “, you realize that is bad for your health, your highness.” he stepped further into the room, beginning to remove his blazer,whilst walking to set it on Noctis’s desk chair. “I see you are still neglecting to dry your hair properly,” Ignis was undoing the cuffs to his dress shirt. 

Noctis could do nothing but sit and listen to the man, who was clearly making himself comfortable. Ignis continued to speak of little things, before the man finished pulling up the sleeves of his dress shirt to his elbows. He brought out Noctis’s desk chair and sat, casually crossing his legs. 

“Strip Noctis.” Ignis smiled, a smile which made Noctis swallow what little saliva that had formed in his mouth. Silence had filled the room after Ignis’s order, but the older man just continued to stare at him, as if it was the most common command to give. 

Noctis placed the bag of chips on the ground, realizing his hands were shaking ever so slightly. When he looked back up at Ignis, the man continue to wait ever so patiently. Noctis moved to stand. 

“Ah,” Ignis lifted his hand, stopping his prince. “, strip while sitting. All your clothes, Noctis.” 

Noctis nodded slowly, his body growing warm. He was getting turned on. He could feel his dick growing hard and Ignis hadn’t even touched him yet! Scooting to sit in the middle of his bed, Noctis started to shed his clothes, tossing them onto the ground. His hands stopped at the waistband of his black sweat pants, eyes meeting Ignis, who still sat across the room. Silently watching.

With ungraceful motions, Noctis began to remove his pants, cheeks growing red. Gods, Ignis had seen him naked before! But now, Noctis felt utterly embarrassed. He was fully exposed now, the lamps at his desk and dresser bright enough to illuminate the entire room. His knees pressed together, trying to hide his erection. 

“Spread your legs Noctis.” Ignis laid his head against his hand, his smile now filled with mirth.

“...” Noctis bit his lip, doing as instructed, eyes gazing away from Ignis. His legs were spread, Ignis could truly see everything. This made Noctis feel even more hot. 

“You are already so hard, Noctis, ” Ignis’s deep, husky voice made Noctis’s dick twitch, and the prince cursed his bodies reactions. “, touch yourself Noctis.” 

“What?” Noctis breathed, starring at Ignis with a surprised expression. 

“Touch. Yourself.” Ignis punctuated every word so seductively.

“Nnn,” Noctis’s face was flushed red under Ignis’s scrutinizing gaze. His hand came up slowly, hoping that at any moment Ignis would tell him to stop, come over and touch him HIMSELF! But, Ignis looked far to comfortable in his spot. No, Ignis would not come to him. “, mm,” his fingers wrapped around his dick, starring at it awkwardly. All he had to do was touch it...

“Pleasure yourself Noctis.” 

A soft moan escaped Noctis’s mouth, as the prince began to stroke his hardened organ. Those ocean blue depths looked up to meet with Ignis’s turquoise ones, seeing how the man starred back at him with dark, lustful, adoration. Those hooded eyes of his, made Noctis begin to stroke himself faster, “Hah, ha,” his pants echoed around the room, his tongue coming out to lick around his lips, as Noctis brought his thumb to brush against the very tip of his penis, squeezing his dick every so gently. 

His juices were running down his hand, smearing down his dick. Some began to run down his anus, and began to stain the bed. 

“Finger yourself Noctis.” 

“Anngh,” Noctis did as he was ordered, eagerly, as his other hand began to finger his anus, before he inserted a finger in greedily, wasting not time in finding this pleasure. “, hah, nnn, Ignis.” 

Noctis knew Ignis was enjoying this, knowing he was sitting there watching him masturbate, made the prince’s dick throb harder, his mind becoming hazy, with lust and intense pleasure. He was getting off on having Ignis watch him, he wanted Ignis to watch him.

Noctis inserted another finger, throwing his head back as he practically bucked his hips into his own hand, groaning out loud. A bit of drool escaped his lips, as he spread his fingers out inside his anus, thrusting them in out and mercilessly.

“Are you close Noctis?” 

“Mmmmm, nnnnnnnn, yes!” Noctis cried, tilting his head back to stare at Ignis through blurry eyes. Tears were forming, his eyes glazed over. “Ig, Ignis, so close!” 

“Faster Noctis, let me watch you cum. Keep your legs spread.” 

“Hah, hah, nnghh, Ignis, please, I-” 

“Cum for me Noctis.” 

“Ahhh, Ignis!” all it took was Ignis to say his name, his cry was loud as he threw his head back, cumming all over himself. He felt it spray against his chest, drenching his hand, making a mess of his bed. He had cum so much. Tears fell down his face now, as he fall back on the bed, trying to come back from his sensual high. 

Noctis didn’t hear the creak of the chair being moved, or the footsteps that approached, or even the sound of a zipper being unzipped. His eyes starred up at the ceiling in a daze, before his breathe caught, his legs being yanked up and he was being dragged across his bed to the very edge. 

“Ign- AHH!” Noctis almost bit his tongue as the older man slammed his dick into him without warning, the man’s entire length filling him to the brim, he could feel Ignis’s balls touch his ass. “Hah, nngh,” nothing coherent fell from Noctis’s lips, as Ignis pulled all the way out and pushed back in with the same force. “MMngh! Aagh! Nnnn!” Noctis clenched at the bed sheets, shaking his head from side to side. His back arched off the bed, eyes rolling back in his head.

Ignis had brought both of Noctis’s legs over each of his shoulders, holding one of them, as he pounded into him. His other hand held the prince’s hip, fingers bruising that beautiful skin, making sure he didn’t move with each powerful thrust. Gods, he had wanted to do this the second Gladios had left his office. Make a mess of Noctis right on his office desk. It had been torture to wait so long. But Ignis had swore that he would use the entire night, to make up for it. Oh yes, he had meant exactly what he told his prince, ‘... I will surely make you regret those words.’

His hips thrusted once more into Noctis, as Ignis groaned, releasing inside his prince. All Noctis could do was groan, panting wildly, his body covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Ignis smiled ruefully, did Noctis really think he was done? The young prince looked ready to pass out. Oh no, Ignis was not done. He brought his body to lean over Noctis, still deep inside the man. 

“Noctis, the night is not over. I am going to make you cum for me, so many,” he began to leave hot kisses against the his prince’s face. “, many times.” he could hear Noctis whimper, shivering beneath his onslaught of kisses. Ignis smiled, he could see Noctis’s dick growing hard once again. “Oh my Noctis, I love you.” 

~ + ~

Morning. Though the sun had yet to fully come up, Ignis knew that if he did not leave his prince’s bed, someone was bound to find him exiting the royal bedroom. Noctis laid snuggled against him, his arm coming over Ignis’s chest to hold him closer. Ignis lightly placed a kiss upon the top of Noctis’s head. How he wished he could stay like this. Wake up alongside him every morning. Spend their mornings in bed on lazy days, eat breakfast together, attend gatherings together. 

However, those desires were impossible. Dreams that would never come to pass. But, were still quite nice to have. And so, Ignis slowly began rise, careful not wake his sleeping Prince. 

“Noctis?” 

Ignis’s blood ran cold as his head whipped up at the sound of King Regis’s voice. The door to the prince’s room creaked open and the King stepped in. “...” 

“Scientia?” King Regis’s eyes widened in shock, his face draining of any color. “What is this!?” 

“Your Highness...” that is all Ignis could say. What more could he say? It was obvious what had transpired. He had been caught red handed. 

“Mmmm,” Noctis grumbled sleepily, his arm coming out to find Ignis, wrapping around his waist. “, Ignis, where are you going?” he said, still half asleep. 

“Noctis!” King Regis’s voice boomed through the room. 

Noctis’s eyes burst open, his heart almost exploding in his chest. No longer did sleep bog his mind down, and his eyes slowly met with Ignis’s. “...” this was a bad dream, right?. He was having another nightmare. Yes, please let it be a nightmare. His father... His father had caught them.


	6. "I Apologize For Only One Thing..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were caught... But Ignis had no regrets.   
> Will King Regis let them stay together!?

{{{{ He turned his cheek petulantly, ignoring the glasses wearing boy. Nine year old Noctis was a mess. His entire person was covered from head too toe in mud, and he was sure there were some twigs and dry leaves stuck to him as well. 

Was the boy, called Ignis, going to tell his father? After all, he had broken a rule. He wasn’t suppose to go outside alone, but he had.

“Here,” Ignis handed him a wet towel, clearly perturbed by the entire fiasco. Noctis took the towel gratefully, beginning to wipe his face, but failing miserably at it. Ignis starred at him with a ‘are you serious’ expression. “, oh, just let me do it.” he huffed.

Noctis grew surprised when Ignis took the towel from his hands, gripping his chin and beginning to dry him properly. 

“Honestly,” Ignis spoke. “, were you not looking at all where you were going? It was clear you wanted to ‘sneak’ out of the castle, but was your plan to come back completely filthy? Tracking in mud through the clean, marble floors?” 

“...” Noctis grumbled, his face being turned from side to side, Ignis’s tone clearly appalled. “No.” he eventually said. “Ah!” Ignis had grabbed up another towel, and plopped it down on top of his head, beginning to thoroughly scrub at his hair. 

“Well good job in not doing just that.” Ignis’s sarcasm made Noctis snicker, and the glasses wearing boy stopped. “Am I amusing you?” 

“...” Noctis tilted his head back up with a sheepish expression. “Well, i didn’t trek mud into the castle halls.” 

Ignis’s eye clearly twitched, ever so slightly, “Only because I took the time to bring you completely around the castle, mind you a task that is highly unsafe, for a dozen security reasons! ALL so you can NOT be found out!” 

Noctis blanched, though the man was not at all raising his voice, his reprimanding tone was something to both fear and admire. “... Why did you do that?” 

“Do what?” Ignis grabbed up the dirty towels.

“Well, I went out by myself. I’m breaking the rules.” 

Ignis grunted, “Yes, that is true, but I saw what you were trying to do. That kitten would have been separated from it’s mother, had you not have intervened. Though, you could have informed me. I was just in the other room.” he fixed his glasses.

“...” Noctis hadn’t even considered asking the boy to help him out. The pair hadn’t really talked much. In fact, Ignis had just been appointed to be his trusted aid, just a few weeks ago. His father thought it would be best to have someone close to his age, to be able to converse with. 

Noctis really hadn’t been keen on the idea, in fact, all he wanted to do was stay in his room, by himself. However, every day, Ignis would let himself in and talk with him, about random things. In fact, the older boy would even read to him or talk about various food recipes. It was a one sided conversation, but Ignis didn’t seem fazed in the least.

“We will tell the maids that we went out together. No rules broken with that explanation.” 

“Really?” Noctis grew surprised, blinking a couple of times. For sure he thought the boy would be a stickler and tell on him. 

“Really. Unless you wish for me to tell your-” 

“No! No,” Noctis coughed, trying to sound casual. “, that’s okay.” 

Ignis arched an eyebrow, with a stare that Noctis would soon come to call the ‘of course it is’ stare. Noctis would come to call Ignis’s many stares a variety of names, because after that, the pair had become inseparable, the best of friends. And without either one of them realizing it, had fallen in love with one another, in the years that followed. }}}}

 

 

“Fathe-” 

“Not a word, Noctis.” King Regis’s face was set in a grim expression, lips pursed, as Ignis dressed. “I just cannot believe what I am seeing. How long has this betrayal been happening!?” 

“Betrayal!?” Noctis exclaimed angrily. “No one has betrayed you father! Ignis has and always will be loyal to you, to me!” 

“Sleeping with my son, is loyal to me!” King Regis brought his cane down onto the ground, gripping it tightly, the wood creaking ever so slightly. 

Noctis shook his head, he had to do something, he had to say something to cast the blame off of Ignis, “It was me! It was all my fault! I ORDERED him to sleep with me!” 

“Noctis.” Ignis closed his eyes, he could’t believe what was happening, what he was hearing. 

“Is this true, Ignis?” King Regis starred at the man with a fierce expression. 

“It is!” Noctis cried. 

“No,” Ignis looked to Noctis with a gentle expression now. “, no, it is not.” 

“Ignis!” Noctis shouted, chest tightening. “Please!” 

“Noctis never ordered anything from me,” Ignis turned his gaze back to his King. “, it was I who fell in love with him on my own. It was I who wanted us to be together. It was all me. I love your son, your majesty and I regret none of my actions. I apologize for only one thing.” 

“And what would that be?” Regis starred firmly at the man. 

“That I did not tell you sooner. That I let you find out like this. Noctis deserves far better than a relationship in secrecy, hidden away like a mistake. For that, I apologize.” 

“... Ignis...” Noctis brought his hand out to gently grasp the older man’s hand, their hands clasping together. 

“Strong words, Scientia. Truly.” King Regis took a breathe, eyes looking away from the pair. How could he had not have noticed this? What kind of father, does not notice such a thing? “I commend your honesty,” he looked back at them. “, however, I cannot have this continue.” 

“Father,” Noctis hung his head. “, please, do not do this.” 

“What would you have me do, Noctis?” Regis looked torn. “You are the crown prince of-” 

“Am I not ENTITLED TO HAPPINESS!” Noctis cried. “Ignis makes me happy! He has for YEARS! Ever since we were young! He has been there for me, has had my back, has shared in my everything!” 

“BECAUSE I ORDERED IT SO!” Regis’s voice hollered.

“At first,” Noctis laughed, holding back his frustrated tears. “, at first, yes. But, I knew he was different. I knew he cared for me, not as a paid servant,” he shook his head. “, no, not as a servant. But as a friend, a best friend. A soul mate.” his eyes bore into his fathers. “These are my words father, straight from my mouth, spoken with all my truths. I am in love with Ignis Scientia. If you deal him a blow, you deal your own son, a blow.” 

Ignis’s eyes widened at Noctis’s words, the prince’s back was straight, head held up, eyes never wavering from the King’s gaze. He could feel Noctis’s hand shake slightly within his own, but could tell that the raven haired man was not letting go, not for anything. 

“I see.” King Regis rubbed a hand across his face, sighing softly. “I always assumed, you would marry Lady Lunafreya.” he chuckled, shaking his head with mirth. “But I see now, that a marriage between you two is quite redundant.” he started farther into the room now, hearing his son slide out of bed, hurriedly putting on his discarded sweat pants. 

King Regis made his way towards the open window, starring out at the dawn filled sky, it was to be another beautiful day. On days like this, he loved walks around the garden, or in the near by park. “Now, what am I to do?” he said wistfully, turning slightly, to stare once again at the pair. 

“As King, I could have you Scientia thrown out of the castle, locked away or worse. But, I am no tyrant. No, I cannot order people to feel or act a certain way. And I could certainly never, order my own son, to forget his soulmate.” 

Noctis hurriedly wiped a tear from his cheek, trying not to look like a blubbering idiot. “You are giving us your blessing?” 

“Yes Noctis, that is exactly what I am saying. I saw the passion and sincerity within your eyes. You never once hesitated, or even thought to. And Scientia, I saw the same within you. I am such a damned fool. I spoke of betrayal. Betrayal! Can you believe such a thing?”

“Ignis... Please, forgive me.” Regis bowed his head, Ignis’s eyes widening in shock. “Ignis, as a King, I ordered you to take care of my son those many, many years ago. But now, I ask you as a loving father, to a man in love with my son. Please, continue to take care of him and be at his side, with my most sincere and grateful blessing.” his hand came to his heart.

“Your highness,” Ignis breathed, at a complete loss for words.

“Dad!” Noctis ran into his father’s arm, Regis chuckling heartily, a tear falling down his face, as he returned his son’s embrace. 

“I love you my son,” Regis murmured. “, I have and will always want you to be happy.” 

Ignis chuckled, as Noctis moved fast, pulling away from his father, to leap into his arms. “Noctis,” he wrapped his arms around the raven haired man. This was, like a dream come to life.

King Regis laughed as well, a loud, hearty laugh, one from the stomach. When was the last time, he had laughed and smiled as such. And to see his son so elated, with tears of joy in his face and a dazzling smile. At this very moment, King Regis’s heart felt like it was about to burst in his chest. And the tears continued to run down his face. 

“Your highness.” “Dad.” Ignis and Noctis both came up to the man, and with smiles, embraced the King, whose smile deepened, tears rolling down his face even faster. Regis’s arms wrapped around them both, squeezing them tightly to both his sides. 

On that beautiful day, the the three of them together, took a walk around the castle gardens. And what a happy day it was~


	7. His HIghness's Boyfriend!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship was finally accepted by Noctis's father~!   
> But... What about everyone else!?

Gladios stretched his arms above his head, yawning. He had a training session with the Prince around noon, then afterwards, he was going to take his sister to a concert. As he walked through the hallways, he spotted Ignis and he came to slow halt. What was Ignis doing in the gardens? Soon, another figure came into view, and Gladios’s eyes almost bulged out of his face. 

The crown prince of Lucis had wrapped his arms around Ignis’s neck, pulling the man down into a passionate kiss. Gladios looked around nervously, making sure no one else was watching the exchange. “Shit!”

Gladios was just about to stomp his way towards the pair, when he watched in awe as Ignis began to laugh, Noctis beginning to laugh as well. Both just smiling and laughing away like idiots. “... What the hell.” both men looked as if they were the happiest people in the world. They looked so, peaceful and content. 

Gladios was truly at a loss for words. He had never seen Ignis, of all people, laugh and smile as he was at that very moment! Noctis was usually so aloof, to actually see the raven haired boy so filled with energy, Gladios had to make sure he was awake! Slapping his cheek, he summarized, yes, he was very much awake. 

“Wow,” Gladios whispered, watching Ignis cup one of Noctis’s cheeks, pressing their foreheads together. Shaking out of his reverie, Gladios started out into the garden, coming around a couple of flower bushes, to stop behind the pair. He cleared his throat, gaining their attention. 

“Good afternoon Gladios,” Ignis continued to hold Noctis, who refused to release him, the raven haired prince eyeing Gladios with a ‘go away’ stare. 

“Yeah, nice afternoon,” a pensive expression crossed the man’s face. “, look, i’m not about to call you guys out. But, uh, if anyone else sees this, it’s going to be a mess.” 

“It was a mess, this morning,” Noctis turned in Ignis’s arms, fully rested against his boyfriend’s chest. “, but father gave us his blessing.” 

“You are shitting me.” Gladios’s jaw dropped. 

“No Gladios, we are not,” Ignis shook his head at the man’s continued use of such vulgar vocabulary. 

“How long has this been going on?” Gladios starred at the pair with an incredulous look. “Seriously! How long!?” 

“Months,” Noctis murmured, tilting his head up to stare at Ignis. “, I’m glad we don’t have to hide it anymore.” 

“As am I,” Ignis squeezed his prince soothingly. “, though, we are not exactly out of the clear per say.” he watched as Noctis’s gaze narrowed. “Now, now, there are still numerous matters that must be seen to, before we truly begin an open relationship.” 

“Ugh,” Noctis rolled his eyes. 

Gladios laughed out loud, holding his stomach as he roared with mirth, “That sounds like Ignis alright!” 

~ + ~

By nightfall, word had spread all across the castle that Noctis Lucis Calleum had found someone special. Maids, guards and butlers whispered amongst themselves, as the rumor quickly spread. Only a few had actually caught glimpses of Ignis and Noctis together, though they were quite unsure of what to do and say about it. Was Prince Noctis seeing Ignis Scientia? Or was it all just a misunderstanding?

Noctis sat at the dinner table, eyeing his plate of food. Clearly he was sulking, all King Regis could do was smile wearily. Ignis was no where to be seen. 

“Perhaps he got delayed.” King Regis tried to soothe his son. Ignis was of course given free reign to join them for dinner, even have a room in the castle and be able to see and be with Noctis, anywhere within the castle walls. Outside, in public, was a entirely different matter. Regis could not wave a wand and make things simpler. No, it would take time. Time and many, many discussions. 

The door to the dining room opened, Noctis’s head perking, smile spreading across his face, as Ignis entered. 

“I apologize,” Ignis bowed his head. “, it would seem in the western tower, several boxes were misplaced. Thankfully however,” Ignis took his seat beside Noctis. “, we found them in the eastern tower.” 

King Regis smiled, “Good work, Ignis.” truly the man never failed to do his duties. Regis could always count on the man to do what needed to be done. The fact he had even doubted his loyalty, still made his head ache. 

Noctis smiled over at Ignis, just seeing the man had brightened up his mood considerably. They were free to do what they wished, and all Noctis wanted to do was cuddle with the man, amongst other things. But of course, Ignis was ever the diligent man. Noctis understood this, admired the man for it, but still, it didn’t mean he had to like being ‘second’ place to work. 

“Try the bread,” Noctis pointed to Ignis’s plate, the pair conversing now on dinner. 

King Regis arched an eyebrow, eyeing the couple. My, my, he thought, I have become a third wheel. Though the King couldn’t help but keep a broad smile from crossing his face, as he watched the two interact with one another. Truly, it was a sight to behold. Since when did Ignis ever smile like that, or since when did Noctis talk as much as he did now? The King desperately wished he had something to capture such rare sightings on film.

He remained silent, eating his meal, whilst Ignis and Noctis were off in their own little world. 

~ + ~

“Where do you think you are going?” Ignis arched an eyebrow, eyeing Noctis who had been following right behind him. 

“To your room of course,” Noctis grunted. “, duh.” he walked past Ignis, who continued to stare at him with an incredulous expression. “Now that you have a room in the castle, I can spend all my nights in there, or you can come to my room.” the raven haired prince shrugged absently, walking ahead of Ignis with a slight spring to his step. 

“Is that so?” Ignis couldn’t help but smile, finding Noctis extremely adorable. In fact, the man seemed much more... Free. If that could be used to explain a person’s persona. Noctis was not always expressive in public, he usually kept his emotions bottled up and rarely talked, unless needed. However, the entire day, Noctis had talked freely about so many things. He smiles were infectious, and he moved to always come closer to him, whether it be to rest against him or cuddle at his side. 

Ignis was in no way complaining, no on the contrary, if anything, Ignis was overwhelmed with joy. And the simple fact that it was their relationship that had caused such a change, truly warmed his heart. His only wish, was to see to his prince’s happiness. He was humbled and prideful, that his love, could accomplish that. 

Before Ignis had realized it, his hand had sought out Noctis’s as they walked. His prince immediately looked towards him, smiling as their fingers intertwined, palms melding together. 

“It feels great, “Noctis breathed, starring down the long hallway. “, knowing we can do this... Hold hands.” 

“Have you always wished to hold my hand, your highness?” Ignis teased, receiving a glare from Noctis. 

“Shut up, Ignis.” the raven haired man muttered, feeling Ignis pull him closer to his side. The older man chuckled softly, kissing the side of his head with affection. 

As they neared Ignis’s room, Noctis slowed his steps. Ignis paused with him, arching an eyebrow in question. 

“It just still feels surreal.” Noctis whispered. “I realize there is still a lot we have to deal with. The public, the council, so forth. But still, we got my father’s blessing. This is happening.” 

Ignis nodded, bringing their entwined hands up, so that he could Noctis’s knuckles lovingly, “Yes, it is. Come, let us sleep.” 

“I don’t want to sleep.” Noctis grumbled, almost whining. 

“My mind is the farthest from sleep, as well. But to speak of what I truly wish to do to you, outside in the hallway of all places, would be rather scandalous. Despite it being perfectly alright with your father.” 

Noctis laughed, nodding his head, as he entered Ignis’s room, the older man shutting the door behind them. 

~ + ~

“Huff, huff,” Noctis buried his face into Ignis’s pillow, crying out as the man thrusted into him with no stopping. Ignis bent to wrap his arm around his prince’s chest, hauling the younger man into his lap. “, IGNIS!” Noctis cried, being impaled onto the older man’s dick. He chocked, having forgotten to breathe, but Ignis was soon calming him down, rubbing his throat soothingly.

“Sssh, your highness,” Ignis nibbled upon his prince’s shoulder. “, everyone will hear you~” 

“Good,” Noctis rasped, groaning as he rode Ignis slowly, his toes curling, back arching in ecstasy. “, goood!” Noctis cried, Ignis hitting that special spot deep within him. “Then they’ll, hah, nnnnn, they’ll KNOW THAT i belong, ahhhhhhhh,” Noctis squeezed his eyes shut, as Ignis began to stroke his dick, his thumb mercilessly rubbing the tip, smearing his pre-cum. The hot, sticky sounds echoing in the room, made Noctis even hotter.

“Belong?” Ignis chuckled huskily, his tongue moving to swirl around the bites on Noctis’s neck. They would most assuredly leave marks to last awhile. Good. “Who do you belong too, your highness?” Ignis slammed into his prince, hearing his desperate wails and cries for him to go faster. Noctis was begging him at this point. Uncaring of how desperate he sounded. “Who Noctis?” Ignis whispered into the younger man’s ear. “Tell me~” 

“You!” Noctis moaned. “You, damn IT! IGNIS FUCK ME HARDER!” 

“Absolutely zero patience,” Ignis smirked, moving to slam Noctis, face first, back into the bed. The older man continued his hardened thrusts into him, gripping the ivory flesh, reveling in the fact that no other had sullied this man, but him. He was Noctis’s one and only. His prince, was HIS. 

“Ah, ahhhhh, yesss!” Noctis gripped the pillow, screaming into it, as he came, feeling his seed shoot all over the bed, even coating his knees a bit. He could feel Ignis’s cum drench his insides, sticky warmth coating him, and he whimpered, shuddering in silent ecstasy. The feel of Ignis cumming inside him, always made him weak, truly! He wanted the man to do it over and over. A request he would ask eventually, whenever he didn’t feel like his limbs were going to fall off. Perhaps he really did need more stamina training. 

The pair eventually found themselves lying in their own mess, holding one another. Noctis always wanted to hold Ignis like a teddy bear, snuggling on-top of him, getting himself comfortable. He would tuck his head under Ignis’s chin, their hands always intertwined, as they would lay there, in peaceful bliss. 

“I love you, Ignis.” Noctis whispered. 

“I love you, my prince.” Ignis kissed the top of younger man’s head, his arm coming around to hold him closer. “With all my being.” 

The couple was unaware that in the late afternoon of the next day, their happy little bubble, would burst, And they would be tested, to see if their love truly was, destined to be.


	8. The Judges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A member of the royal council does NOT agree with what is happening between Ignis and Noctis.   
> What will happen when the Judges are called upon!?

When Noctis awoke the next morning, he was alone. Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, groggily muttering about hating the sun. He looked around the room, frowning when he saw Ignis no where in sight. Everything was in proper order, he even saw his clothes were folded and placed on a near by chair. 

Sliding out of bed, he stretched. He was glad they didn’t get their clothes stained, otherwise it would have been an awkward walk back to his room. He quickly dressed and exited the room, still grumpy Ignis hadn’t stuck around. Noctis would have to have a talk with the man later about his morning, bedside manner.

= + =

At the moment, Ignis stood before King Regis, whose face was set in a grim expression, lips pursed, eyes closed, deep in thought. 

“The news, did not bode well with the others.” Regis murmured.

“That is understandable.” Ignis crossed his arms in front of his chest. Before dinner had ended last night, King Regis had informed him to meet him early in his office, the next day. Ignis knew just why he had been summoned and was ready for the news the King had. 

“That is very like you,” Regis chuckled, before standing with a bitter sigh. “, we will be holding a meeting this afternoon. You are of course going to attend.” 

“With all due respect your highness, the council can kiss my ass.” 

The King roared with laughter, head tilted back, as he held his stomach, “Haha, when was the last time we talked like this Scientia?” he shook his head with mirth. 

“Never the less, I will be in attendance.” Ignis still looked none to pleased over the outcome.

“I wish this did not have to happen. However, if I am to put my foot down, then I shall do it with everyone present. Our kingdom should be one of progress and unity. Not set in primitive, old traditions and values.” 

“Your words touch my heart, your majesty. Noctis would feel the same, I am sure. Can I assume, he will be there?” 

“Yes, you can.” Regis gave a weary smile, “Do you know that I have seen my son smile, much more then I ever have before? You are to thank for that.” wagging his finger now, Regis stepped around his desk. He came to stand in front of Ignis, who met his gaze. “We will make this work Scientia. I promise you that.” 

“Your majesty,” Ignis bowed his head. “, I am honored. However, this is a few matters I wish to talk to you about, one in which, I implore you to give your utmost attention to.” 

A knock on the door sounded.

~ + ~

“Your highness,” a maid waddled up to Noctis, who eyed her with a questioning expression. He had just stepped out of his room, set on heading towards the dining room, hoping Ignis was there for breakfast. “, these are for you, your highness.” she held in her hands, formal garments, embellished with the royal crest.

“Is there a council meeting today?” 

“Yes, your majesty. This afternoon. His highness wishes for you to be in attendance.” 

“And Ignis?” 

“... I am sorry M’lord, I do not know.” 

“I see, thank you.” Noctis took the garments from the maid, who bowed once more, scuttling away with added zeal. “Tch.” his mood had soured. 

~ + ~

Gladios threw up his arms, a bright smile on his face, “Morning, your high-” the raven haired prince passed him without a second glance. “Woah, there! Someone’s on the war path~!” 

Noctis grumbled under his breath, pausing now, as he turned to stare at Gladios. The muscled man, now placed his hands on his hips, eyes filled with curiosity. 

“This have anything to do with the ‘judges’ stopping by?” he noted that Noctis wore official royal gear, which meant that anything he attended, was going to be marked in the ‘books’. Pretty important stuff, when a member of the royal family paraded around wearing the crest of the kingdom, embellished on their back and forearms. 

Noctis’s eyes widened, “The judges?” he breathed.

“Oh...” Gladios cringed now. “You didn’t know, did you?” 

“No, he did not.” Ignis’s voice cut through their conversation, the glasses wearing man looking extremely displeased with Gladios, who threw up his hands in surrender, before making his exit swiftly. 

Noctis reeled in on Ignis, eyes narrowed, “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Ignis fixed his glasses, accustomed to Noctis’s angry gazes, “I myself did not know the judges were to make an appearance at today's council meeting. Neither did King Regis, he was the most shocked.” 

“Who summoned them?” Noctis’s head lent back, as Ignis began to fix his collar, smoothing out the edges, even making sure the buttons were shined. 

“That I am unsure of, your highness. Have you been keeping up with the reports I have been giving to you?” 

“The last one you gave me was on the outer territories... Something to do with possible covert invasions from Niflheim.” he brought out his arms, as Ignis wanted, so the man could fix the sleeves to his blazer. “The reports also stated the surveyors doubts on who the culprits could be. Possibly a new resistance towards the crown even.”

“Very good, your majesty,” Ignis smiled, his hands taking a hold of Noctis’s. “, a courier arrived while I spoke with your father,” he motioned for them to walk, hand in hand, they started down the hallway. “, he represented a small territory on the outskirts of Lucis. It would seem, by his accounts, that people are going missing at an alarming rate.” 

“And the judges are here for that? My father isn’t just going to sit on his ass. Do they really want to debate with him, when there are people in trouble!?” 

“Language, Noctis,” Ignis arched an eyebrow, to which Noctis just growled at. “, the judges are here for a separate matter. Us. However, this news may very well be foreboding, in their decision making.” 

Noctis gritted his teeth, gripping Ignis’s hand tighter. The judges were far more decisive then the council, they had a strong pull over the crown. Even his own father was careful with his words around them. Though King Regis had the last say on matters, it was extremely rare that any royal member went against the wishes of the judges. 

“And you have no guesses as to who summoned them?” 

“I do have a vague culprit in mind,” Ignis’s face remained unreadable. “, but throwing out wild accusations leads us nowhere.” 

“I know that,” Noctis clicked his tongue, annoyed that Ignis always managed to remain calm, while he on the other hand, acted like a brash child. “, it’s just that...” he sighed bitterly. “Now that I know the judges have been called because of us, it means there is someone who doesn’t approve of our relationship. Someone who doesn’t want us to be together.” 

“We can not change people’s minds in a day, Noctis.” Ignis eyed his prince, who looked troubled. He stopped now, Noctis stopping as well. “I made a promise to you, while you slept,” he met Noctis’s ocean blue eyes, bringing their entwined hands up, kissing his prince’s knuckles. “, I promised I would do everything in my power, to make sure that we stayed together. It is a promise, my prince, I attend to keep.” 

“You aren’t fighting this battle alone, Ignis.” Noctis stepped closer to the man, arching up, so that their lips met softly. 

Ignis smiled, “And here I thought, I could play the knight in shining armor.” 

“If you want to do role pay so badly,” Noctis’s words grew sensual. “, you should have said something last night.” 

“Why not tonight?” Ignis smirked wickedly, before cupping Noctis’s cheek lovingly. “There are many things happening around us,” his tone grew serious. “, we have found our happiness, now we have to make sure we keep it. Whatever happens in the future for us, remember, you are my one and only, you are my everything.” 

~ + ~

Noctis couldn’t help but sit there beside his father, and wonder who the traitor was, that had summoned the judges. Currently, the courier from the territory known as Bristinion, was once more pleading his case. The judges, who wore shiny suits of armor and always stood at the front of the large, narrow table, were pensively silent. 

As soon as the courier was finished, he was escorted out of the room, so that the meeting could officially begin. Ignis stood off to the side, deciding he would not be joining the table, at his usual spot at the edge. He much preferred standing, when he was about to be ‘attacked’. 

King Regis lent forward in his chair, all eyes going towards him, as he met each and every stare. “My son joins me today, for a matter that hits close to my heart. I announced the reason for this meeting yesterday, and today, I see that one or mayhap a few of you, were discontented on the issue.” his eyes fell on the judges, who continued to stand silently. “So discontented, that you went out of your way, to summon the Judges of Lucis. This, saddens me.” he eyed the table once again, seeing a few down casted gazes.

“It saddens me, for one of you, or quite a few of you, could not think to discuss this matter, without having a force such as the Judges to be in the background.”

“Your maj-” at the sight of King Regis holding his hand up for silence, the council member fell deathly pale. There had never been a time when King Regis cut anyone off, from speaking. 

“My son, Prince Noctis Lucis Calluem is in love with a loyal and dear friend of the family, Ignis Scientia. I have approved of their relationship. I wish to have it made public. Perhaps even marriage, in the future.” 

“A crown prince of Lucis to marry a commoner,” one of the judges boomed. “, if that thought was not discerning, the mere fact the commoner is male, should be.” 

“Have you considered the political ties one could gain with marrying Lady Lunafreya?” another judge chimed in. “Or if not her, other diplomatic entities. Gender means nothing, in the game of politics.” 

“Gender means everything when a heir is to be given.” now all three judges had talked, their thoughts being thrown around to one another and the council members at hand. “A man cannot give birth to a future King or Queen.” 

“But a surrogate can.” Ignis cared not if he had interrupted the trios trifling. In fact, he was getting quite tired of it. How loathsome it was, for them to spout out politics and birthings, when love, unity, strength and magic, was Kingdom Lucis’s backbone. “In fact,” he held up a envelope. “, when the surrogate herself happens to be Lady Lunafreya herself, it can be quite a positive thing.” 

“What!?” the members at the tables grew shocked, whispering amongst themselves, eyeing one another with awe. 

“I have here, a penned letter from Lady Lunafreya herself, congratulating Noctis and I on our new found relationship. I knew a matter such as this would eventually come, regardless of how redundant it is. So I decided to get in touch with her. She wishes all the best and gladly volunteers to be the womb to which will birth the future King and or Queen. She also includes, that she would want nothing more to then to see our happiness thrive with one another and would not want to be included in our child’s life, as he/she grows into an adult.” 

Ignis placed the envelope on the table, eyeing the members one after the other, some not even bothering to make eye contact. 

“This, would be acceptable.” a judge murmured, eyeing the letter upon the table. “Having two kings in Lucis would prove beneficial in many ways. Also, Ignis Scientia is a dedicated and loyal servant to the crown. I have no qualms with this relationship as it stands. Lady Lunafreya has done you a grand favor, with her written words.” 

“Yes, I would have to agree.” the smaller of the judges concurred. “Politically speaking, relations would become relevant with Tenebrae. If Lady Lunafreya keeps her word, then having her no where near the kingdom of Lucis to stake a claim, would benefit us immensely.”

“I am in agreement with my fellow judges.” the third and last judge commented. 

King Regis shared gazes with Ignis, both males smiling at one another. What a sly devil, the King thought, now eyeing his son who sat in utter awe at the proceedings that befell them. 

“Now comes the matter of public knowledge. I will not have my son and Ignis parading around the castle, never to see the light of day outside the walls, as if they have a wretched disease.” 

“You plan to announce to the kingdom that Prince Noctis has a boyfriend?” a rather shrewd question, asked with a tinge of mockery. 

“Haha, absolutely not,” King Regis’s suspicions of who had summoned the Judges were confirmed. He was not surprised. “, for tomorrow morning I will announce, officially, the betrothal of my son, to one Ignis Scientia.” 

Noctis’s head snapped towards his father, eyes widened in disbelief and awe. Then his head whipped to the side to stare incredulously at Ignis, who gave him a delicious smile. While the council members went wild. 

~ + ~

“...” 

Ignis was quiet, sitting at his desk, as he wrote fervently in the ledger in front of him. Every so often, he would look towards Noctis, who sat on the edge of his bed, eyeing the floor. 

The young prince had been like that for quite some time, ever since they had returned back to his room. They of course had held hands along the way, but Noctis had remained quite and thoughtful. Ignis did not wish to disturb him, knowing full well, just what was one his prince’s mind. 

“You knew about our betrothal?” Noctis raised his head. “You knew and didn’t tell me?” after what had been close to an hour, Noctis had spoken.

Ignis placed the pen down in the middle of his ledger and closed the book, turning in his chair to face his raven haired prince. 

“I did. I asked for your father’s hand in marriage this morning.” 

“But, when were you going to ask me?” 

“Tonight, of course. There is still time, you do not have to accept. I can inform your father tha-” 

“Will you ask me already!?” Noctis glowered at the older man. “Aren’t you doing this out of order? You’re suppose to ask me first, then go to my father! And what the hell, you contacted Luna? She agreed to do that for us!? Why didn’t you tell me that? If we’re going to be in a marriage together Ignis, you can’t keep stuff like that from me!” 

“I apologize, Noctis,” Ignis truly sounded upset. “, but I did not wish to reveal anything, lest your hopes were dashed. I wanted to make sure that all the pieces fell into place, that we received our happy ending, before I officially asked you to be mine.” his hand reached inside his blazer, which hung on the back of his chair and pulled out a small, black, velvet box. 

Noctis’s heart swelled in his chest and his breathe caught, he watched Ignis stand, with box in hand, coming to stand in front of him, before proceeding to fall on one knee. 

“My prince, my everything,” Ignis held out the box, ready to open it. “, will you do me the honor and privilege, of becoming my-” 

“Yes!” Noctis flew into his arms, uncaring if the box was dropped onto the ground. Both men fell to the floor, Noctis gripping Ignis tightly in his embrace. “Yes, I do!” he exclaimed. 

Ignis chuckled, “You did not even see the ring!” 

“I don’t care what it looks like! It could be a piece of string tied with a knot! Ignis Scientia,” Noctis raised his head, starring into the man’s eyes, as he laid on top of him. “, I would still say ‘yes’.”

“Remarkable, for that is exactly what it- Oww~!” Ignis laughed, Noctis playfully pinching him on the arm. 

“It better not be.” Noctis teased. 

“It is a rather fine piece of string though.” Ignis smiled boyishly, his hands coming up to cup Noctis’s face. “I love you, my Prince.” 

“And I you, my heart.” Noctis brought his hand to place on top of Ignis’s. “Now,” he whispered. “, make love to your fiance~” he purred. 

“As you wish, my beautiful Noctis.” their lips met in a passionate kiss, both loosing themselves in the emotions and feelings each one had for the other. 

Days like today would happen again, there was no doubt to that. But both knew, that whatever was to happen, they would stay connected together in body, heart and mind. These were their truths.


	9. Role-Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty Noctis~

“Now,” he whispered. “, make love to your fiance~” he purred.

“As you wish, my beautiful Noctis.” their lips met in a passionate kiss, both loosing themselves in the emotions and feelings each one had for the other.

Or so they had wanted to do, until a light rap on Ignis’s door, made Noctis lift his head up, glaring at the wooden barrier. He looked back at Ignis, with a narrowed gaze. 

“Don’t you dare get that.” he growled.

Ignis sighed softly, hearing the knock once again, “Your father wishes to receive the ledger I borrowed from him. I will only be a few minutes.” 

“UGH,” Noctis rolled off of his fiance, chin upturned haughtily, clearly displeased. Ignis sat up, leaning forward to kiss his prince upon the cheek, who grumpily pushed him away. 

“Wait for me.” Ignis stood, heading towards his desk, as he fixed his shirt, making himself presentable. He grabbed up his blazer, putting it back on. “I will be back as soon as possible.” 

“This is beautiful...” Noctis whispered, uncaring of the third knock upon the door. In his hand, he held the ring that had fallen out of the box. It was a thick, platinum silver band, with gothic Lucis engravings, that swirled around a sapphire diamond. 

“I am glad you like my knotted string,” the older man, with ledger in hand, bent to kiss him upon the top of the head. “, I shall return soon.” Ignis started for the door. 

“I will be Prince Noctis Lucis Calluem Scientia.” Noctis placed the ring on his finger, ocean blue eyes meeting Ignis’s stare, as the man had looked back at him with a grand smile. 

“Yes, you will be. However, the order of those last names are wrong.” 

“To me, they are not.” 

With a nod, Ignis opened the door, surprising the maid, who had been about to knock for a fourth time. 

“Forgive me, Sir Scientia, but His Highness wished to see you.”

Noctis arched an eyebrow ‘Sir Scientia’, since when had that title been implemented? The door shut behind Ignis, leaving Noctis alone in the room, with his own thoughts. 

Tomorrow, his father was to go in front of thousands and announce his betrothal to Ignis. It meant just that, a betrothal, no wedding had to take place anytime soon. But for Noctis he found he didn’t mind if a royal wedding took place tomorrow, or the next day. It had already felt like the two had been married for quite some time. 

Standing, Noctis held out his hand, starring at the ring, with a big, goofy grin on his face. And then his eyes widened, oh crap, he thought, looking around the room. He needed to get Ignis one as well! He started to panic, beginning to pace. Where would he get one? Wait, who was the receiving one here?

“I am...” Noctis paused in his steps, shoulders sagging now. It wasn’t as if he didn’t think about taking Ignis, he was a guy too, after all! But, Noctis just preferred to be taken. Slammed on the bed and rammed into, over and over. He swallowed, closing his eyes, he was getting hard just imagining the dozen of nights with his Ignis. 

There were some nights the pair simply slept and cuddled with one another, but Noctis was always hungry for the man. Ignis never once denied him, even when the man was tired, Ignis always indulged him and made sure he was pleasured immensely. Was Ignis just as pleased as he was? Did the man ever get tired of him? 

Noctis frowned now, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He had a little bit of time. He needed to think of something. He wanted Ignis to be most pleased, when he returned.

~ + ~

“I will be sending out a small team tomorrow night. I would appreciate your eyes out there, Scientia.” 

“As you wish, your majesty.” Ignis nodded in understanding. 

“I shall have the report delivered in the morning then. I will inform Noctis over breakfast. I do not wish to start bad blood so soon after the engagement announcement.” 

“Whether you tell him or I, Noctis will still be upset with me.” Ignis smiled despite this remark, the King chuckling. 

“I considered having him on the team, but it would be far to risky.” 

“I would agree.” Scientia fixed his glasses, looking quite solemn. “It is best he stays here, where it is safe.”

~ + ~

More then a few minutes had passed since he had left Noctis, alone, in his room. Night had completely settled, the guard already finished with shift change. He prepared himself to apologize, for he knew his prince would be deeply upset with him. Turning the knob, he entered his room, to be met with silence and darkness. 

“Noctis?” Ignis could hear rummaging and what sounded like a bell chiming, before a light flickered on beside his closet door. His eyes widened as he watched Noctis move away from the lamp, bending to get on hands and knees. On the prince’s head were cat ears, a cat collar around his neck and a tail, placed in his butt. The raven haired man, wore nothing else.

“Welcome back, master~” Noctis purred, crawling to Ignis seductively. 

“...” truly Ignis was at a loss for words, as he starred down at his prince, who arched his back, wiggling his ass suggestively. For a second, he had forgotten how to breathe, or that oxygen needed to be inhaled and exhaled. Noctis crawled right in front of him, lifting himself up so that he could encircle his arms around Ignis’s waist, purring. 

Ignis brought his hands out to pet the top of Noctis’s head, feeling the younger man move into his touch, rubbing his head against his palm and fingers. I see now, the older man thought, lips curving into a smile. 

“Have you been a good kitten, my Noctis?” 

“Yes, master~” Noctis licked Ignis’s hand. He had to thank Gladios, for this costume. Apparently the man had a fetish for role play, and this was one of the newer costumes he had gotten for one his many female companions. It was unused of course, but Gladios had been ruffled, due to the fact he wanted to break it in. 

“Good, my kitten,” Ignis whispered, moving away now, without sparing Noctis a glance. He started to removed his blazer, heading to his desk, as if the raven haired man wasn’t there anymore.

Noctis narrowed his gaze, but refused to break character. He knew exactly what Ignis was playing at, so two could play that game. He crawled to the bed, climbing onto the mattress and lounging out his body. 

“Kitties off the bed,” Ignis eyed Noctis, who growled softly. “, or do you wish to be punished?” 

“Punish me~” Noctis gave him a challenging stare, licking his lips. 

“I see,” Ignis sat now, removing his glasses, setting them upon the desk. “, then come here my kitten, come get your milk.” 

Noctis’s dick twitched at those words and he moved to get off the bed, making sure he exposed himself as much as possible. He could clearly see that Ignis was turned on by the show, the obvious bulge in his pants was proof of that. If the older man thought that Noctis giving him a blow job was punishment, Ignis would be proven wrong, very soon. 

The raven haired prince greedily crawled his way towards his fiance, the little bell on his collar chiming, as he eventually came to his target, rising up on his knees. 

“You are not to touch yourself,” Ignis looked down at Noctis, who narrowed his gaze. “, is that clear, kitten?” his smile was radiant.

“Yes, master~” Noctis moved his hands to unbuckle and unzip Ignis’s pants, the sounds making him excited. He couldn’t wait to capture his prize, he found he was wagging his tail purposely. When he felt Ignis’s hand caress the top of his head, he wanted to moan, the anticipation getting to him. The moment Ignis’s dick was freed, he swallowed the man whole, mewling in pleasure, as he went down on the man.

“Patience, ki, kitten.” Ignis clenched his teeth now, as Noctis began to hum, Ignis’s dick filling the back of his throat, as his tongue swirled around the man’s organ. His hand began to massage the man’s balls, while the other moved to massage up his fiance’s stomach. 

Bringing the tip of Ignis’s penis to his lips, Noctis kissed it, his teeth coming to nibble the sensitive flesh there. Ignis had closed his eyes now, breaths coming in slow, shallow pants. Noctis was already fully hard, whenever he saw that delicious face on Ignis, he was instantly enraptured. It was him making that face appear, no one else, but him. No one saw Ignis like this. Only he did. That thought alone almost made him cum. 

This really was punishment! Al Noctis wanted to do was touch himself! He began to bob his head faster, using one hand to grip the man’s dick, stroking in time with his rythm. “Nnn, mmm,” Noctis could feel Ignis stiffening, knowing he was about to release. 

“Noc-” Ignis groaned, feeling his prince starting to speed up in his progress. “, hnngh.” 

“Mmm,” Noctis sucked one last time, hearing Ignis’s groan, as the man came into his mouth. The raven haired man swallowed greedily, smacking his lips, before licking up the remains, purring as he did so. “, Master~” he whimpered, pawing at the man’s chest. “Please, please master, please.” he needed it badly. 

Ignis regained composure, reaching his hands out to heft Noctis into his arms, having the man straddle him. As they locked lips, the older man took Noctis’s dick into his hand, beginning slow strokes. Noctis was eager for the touch, practically humping himself into Ignis’s hand. 

“Ahhh!” Noctis tore away from the kiss, moaning loudly, as Ignis pulled the toy tail from his ass. It had been a rather small butt plug, but it had done the job of preparing him. “Now, mm, please~!” 

“Such a naughty, kitten.” Ignis smiled, bringing his tongue to lavish attention to Noctis’s nipples, swirling around each nub, thoroughly teasing them. He had already grown hard once again, and wasted no time in positioning himself at his fiance’s entrance. 

“Ig, Ignis, now!” Noctis tried to press himself down, wanting desperately to be filled. His hands came around the man’s shoulders.

“My kitten!” Ignis drove right into Noctis, the younger man’s cry filling the room. Ignis spread Noctis’s cheeks, at the same time continuing to slam himself over and over into the younger man. The feeling of Noctis clenching around him with every thrust, hearing the raven haired man whimper and beg for him to go faster, made him grow harder. Gods, even his scent was exhilarating.

“Hah, mmmm, Cu, cum in me! Hnnnngh, please! Ha, haah, please!” Noctis captured Ignis’s lips, their tongues beginning to spar, saliva being mixed. Their sloppy, wet noises sounded around them, exciting both of them. 

“I love you,” Ignis whispered, as they parted from their kiss, foreheads pressed against one another. Ignis’s speed now began to slow, and Noctis shivered, his breathe returning, as he too began a slow ride. Their smiles matched, as their noses rubbed against one another. 

“With my heart and soul, I give you my all. These are my truths.” Noctis breathed shakily, hands coming up to cup Ignis’s face, a tear escaping down his cheek. 

“Our wedding vows,” Ignis murmured, kissing away that tear. “With my heart and soul, I give you my all. These are my truths.” 

“Forever Ignis,” Noctis embraced the man, burying his face into his shoulder. “, forever I want to be with you.” 

Ignis wrapped his arms around his young prince, caressing his back soothingly. “So it shall be, so long as I live.” he whispered, resting his head against Noctis’s. 

“We will live forever.” Noctis muttered petulantly. 

A soft chuckle escaped Ignis’s lips, as he kissed his prince’s cheek with devote tenderness, “Whatever you say, your highness. Your wish, is my command.”


	10. Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not what they seem.  
> Gladios cannot help but get involved.

“Ignis!” arching his body up, Noctis cried out his fiance’s name, as the older man continued to thrust into him. The raven haired prince wrapped his arms around Ignis’s neck, every thrust from his fiance, making his eyes roll back in his head. Noctis wrapped his legs around the man’s hips, begging him to slam into him harder and faster. Mess him up! 

Ignis complied, ramming into him, the bed creaking with every thrust. Noctis couldn’t get out another cry, it was garbled incoherence at this point. When Ignis gripped his dick and began to stroke him ruthlessly, Noctis came hard, his semen spraying against the man’s hand and torso. 

“Nnnnmmm ahhhhh,” the prince felt Ignis release, coating his insides, pulsating within him. It was a feeling he loved, knowing that every time, Ignis was marking him, claiming him as his own. 

Noctis embraced his fiance, who fell upon him, both sweaty and panting heavily. They had spent the entire morning rutting away, not even caring for breakfast. Both had ignored the knocks on the door, choosing to make love through out them. And oh it had been a great morning. They had done it at least three times. Noctis refused for Ignis to leave the bed, threatening to hurt him, if he dared put one foot on the ground. Ignis wasn’t even thinking about it~

Rolling off of Noctis, whilst bringing the younger man into his arms, they laid in contented silence. Outside, the clanking of suits of armor could be heard and shouts for rotations. In a couple of hours, King Regis would be making the grand engagement announcement. Both were slightly anxious, but none the less, very happy. 

Their fingers entwined with one another, both starring at their joined hands. Ignis played with the ring he had given Noctis, smiling pridefully at it. He may have been claiming his prince every night in bed, but this was an item that everyone could see, that told everyone Prince Noctis Lucis Calluem was his. Honestly, Ignis had never thought he would be such a possessive lover, but when it came to his prince, his emotions certainly did rise. As did his libido. 

“You were with my father for awhile last night,” Noctis murmured, head rested against Ignis’s shoulder. “, what did you two discuss?” 

“...” Ignis didn’t want to fight, he wanted to continue this glow between them. The man knew that if he was to bring up the matter of him leaving on a away mission, Noctis would become extremely upset. But, he had too. He wouldn’t keep something like this from his future husband. It was something they had discussed after all. “It is about the outer territory's...” he began to explain what was to happen later on that evening. 

“You are going with Gladios?” 

Ignis was surprised his prince was taking the news so well. Surprised and perturbed. But never the less, he answered ‘yes’. Noctis remained silent, nodding every so often. Was his fiance well? The older man was about to ask if ‘everything was alright’, when Noctis lent over him and gave him a deep kiss. 

“I love you Ignis Scientia.” Noctis whispered, after pulling his head back. They met gazes, before Noctis started off the bed. “Come on, we have to get ready for the announcement.” he reached for the nightstand, picking up Ignis’s glasses, passing them to the man, who was sitting up. 

“Noctis...?” Ignis was at a loss for words. He had not expected that reaction at all. Just what was going through the younger man’s head. 

“Come on!” Noctis chided, smiling.

~ + ~

Gladios clapped the loudest in his unit, as he, along with thousands of others, stood and watched King Regis make the royal announcement. The crowds in the streets went wild, hats flew up in the air, people hugged one another. On the TV screen, where everyone could see inside the city, Ignis and Noctis stood side by side, waving. Camera flashes raging, flowers being thrown. 

Both wore ceremonial clothes, Noctis even wore his crown, alongside his father. 

The kingdom of Lucis was in celebration that day. 

~ + ~

“...” Gladios was uneasy at the look Noctis was giving him. In fact, he was getting downright disturbed by it. For one, the prince never smiled at him so intensely and two, he was sure Noctis was up to something. He sighed loudly, clearly not about to get any training finished, before tonight's assignment. They would be gone for a couple of days too, so he had wanted to at least get a few swings in. “Alright, what do you want?” 

“You are smuggling me into the caravan that’s going out tonight.” 

“Am I?” Gladios frowned now, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“Yes, you are.” Noctis continued to smile. 

“Noct, listen, I-” 

“You will smuggle me into the caravan, Gladios. Or you will regret it.” Noctis smiled wickedly now.

“...” Gladios’s eyes widened, as Noctis held up the kitty collar he had loaned him. “But, Ignis would-” 

“Don’t worry about Ignis. I will worry about Ignis.” Noctis threw the kitty collar on the floor, in front of Gladios. “Smuggle me on the caravan, or be prepared for your dirty little secret to leak, not only to your sister, but everyone else~” 

“... You like it too.” Gladios muttered darkly. 

“Hehe,” Noctis was all smiles again. “, does it look like I really care what people think of my sexual appetite?” Noctis left the training hall, Gladio’s shoulders slumping in defeat. 

“Damn,” Gladios shook his head now, hands on hips. Noctis would never really out his fetish, the guy wasn’t that cruel. Bending down, Gladios snatched up the collar. But, this proved that Noctis was extremely serious about sneaking on board their trucks. If Gladios didn’t help him sneak on, the prince would do something foolish and possibly get himself hurt. “, sorry Ignis...” 

Noctis was no push over, so he was sort of leaning on the prince’s side. It wasn’t as if they were going off to fight a war. A simple reconnaissance mission wasn’t going to hurt them. Gladios would take the heat for this. Ignis wouldn’t be pleased. Nope, the man would be livid. “Gods help me...” he sighed bitterly now.


	11. Don't Leave Me Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is not a happy camper...  
> Can Noctis explain himself?

Every so often, Ignis felt Gladios’s gaze fall upon him. After the seventh time of this happening, Ignis finally set his own gaze upon the man. The pair sat in the front of one of the three inconspicuous cars that were garnered for this mission. The other two vehicles tailed them, each one of varying color and size. Their mission team consisted of themselves and four others, with the exception of the messenger tagging along in the middle vehicle. Ignis had requested a small away team, any larger and surely they would draw attention to themselves. Is how Ignis had put it. 

“Do you wish to tell me something?” Ignis could faintly see Gladios start to sweat. How odd, the glasses wearing man mused.

“No,” Gladios was quick with his answer, refusing to even look at Ignis. His eyes set on the road ahead. 

“Are you quite sure? Because if you are hiding something, and I find out later, instead of now, I will be most displeased.” 

“You’ll be ‘displeased’ either way,” Gladios grunted, shaking his head with frustration. 

“Is that right?” Ignis frowned. “So you are hiding something?” 

“... Tch,” Gladios hit the steering wheel with an agitated punch. “, well, it doesn’t matter now if you find out. We’re to far away for you to do anything.” 

Ignis was silent, starring at the man who was riling himself up. After a few seconds of silence between them, Gladios hauled out his cell, dialing the other vehicles. 

“We’ll make camp out here,” Gladios continued, driving his van off the road, into an open area. “, we’ll be there first thing in the morning.” with a curse, Gladios tossed his phone on the dashboard, parking. He sat there, looking quite disturbed. He could feel Ignis starring at him still, the man quiet. It was always like this. Ignis could just give off this stare, that made anyone want to confess. 

“...” Ignis pursed his lips, eyes closing as he tried not think of what this scenario entailed. If his assumptions were right, and most, if not all the time they were, then that meant Gladios had disobeyed a direct order. 

“Look Ignis, I-” the punch to his face was not something he was expecting. Gladios’s head practically knocked back against the window, the force of the blow making his vision see double for a few seconds. 

“You son of a bitch.” Ignis gritted his teeth. “Which vehicle?” 

“Ignis, lis-” Gladios held his jaw, his lip bleeding. 

“Which vehicle Gladios? I will not ask again.” 

“The last one.” Gladios winced, as Ignis threw open the van door, slamming it shut behind him. “SHIT!” he scrambled out of the van himself, running to catch up with Ignis, who stalked towards the small, dark red, sports car. It was sizable car, which meant the trunk space was built to hold more then it’s fair share of goods. 

“Open the trunk!” Ignis barked. 

“Look, Ignis, you’re not thinking straight righ-” Gladios reached for the man’s shoulder, only to cry out, not expecting the man to move fast, gripping his wrist tightly, with no mercy. 

“Try to touch me again, and you will loose this hand.” Ignis shoved the man aside now, eyeing the driver of the vehicle, who stood in shock, shaking slightly. “OPEN IT!” 

“Y, ye, yes sir!” the man quickly pressed the button to the trunk, the lid popping open. Ignis slammed the lid up, reaching inside to haul out a long, grey metallic case that held various weapons, tossing it on the ground. 

“...” he had assumed right. Noctis laid curled in the very back, face damp with sweat, eyes not meeting his own. “I will not be helping you out.” Ignis took a step back. 

Noctis began to crawl out of the trunk, difficult by himself, but he had eventually succeeded. The other team members gasped, as they caught sight of their Prince. They all looked to one another, everyone silent and horrified. 

“Igni-”

“Not a word.” Ignis continued to stare at Noctis, as he began to bark orders for the others to start setting up camp. “NOW!” he shouted, when no one dared to make the first move. Soon, everyone was quickly running to and from, avoiding the pair, even going so far as to set up camp a ways from them.

Gladios continued to stand in the same spot, rubbing his wrist, looking defeated. He feared if he moved away, something bad would happen. Ignis would never hurt Noctis, but, the look in Ignis’s eye was just... Different. 

“Leave us.” Ignis murmured darkly. 

“Hell n-” 

“Leave us, or I will remove you from this mission, strip you of your rank and leave your ass stranded out here!” 

“... You can’t do that...” Gladios starred at Ignis with wide eyes. 

“By all means Gladios, continue to stand there and see if I jest.” Ignis finally looked away from Noctis, his eyes meeting those of the other man’s. For a long while they starred at one another, before Gladios finally took a step back, starring at Noctis who looked just as shocked. 

“...” without another word, Gladios turned and walked towards the camp area, where already a fire was roaring. 

“Ignis, I-” 

“You realize what kind of mission this is?” Ignis didn’t let Noctis finish his sentence. “It could very well be a trap. A trap, Noctis. Do you know what that means? Shall I spell it out for you? Do you want me to repeat the word in a sentence you can understand?” 

“I-” 

“You do not get to speak!” Ignis snapped, shoving Noctis against the back of the vehicle, gripping the front of his shirt, shaking him roughly. “I know you are not an idiot! BUT YOUR ACTIONS SPEAK OTHERWISE! You are the crown prince of Lucis! If any of the enemy factions were to get their hands on you, you would become a big fucking bargaining chip!” he shook him again. “Do you want me to be more clear!? Do you know what that means? LOOK AT ME!” 

“...” Noctis gripped Ignis’s hand, starring into the man’s eyes. “I know what a trap is. I know the consequences of my actions. I won’t get caught. Ignis, I-” 

“Words,” Ignis growled. “, pretty, god damn words, that is all you are saying to me. You were safe in the castle! Now everyone out here is going to be preoccupied with watching over you!” Ignis released Noctis, turning away with rage. “Is that what you wanted!?” he turned back now, arms outstretched. “For them to now have something else to preoccupy their minds? YOU! Congratulations your highness, you succeeded. Shall you make orders now? Go ahead~” he bowed, extending a hand out towards the camp. “Waltz into camp and decide our next move! They’ll listen. You are the CROWN PRINCE OF LUCIS!” 

Noctis grew quiet, hands clenching into fists. This plan had sounded good to him. He didn’t think Ignis would become so upset. Never had the man look so enraged. Now, Noctis was regretting his plan. Ignis’s words tore at his heart. He wanted to stay beside this man, his fiance. He wanted to protect him. Yes, he realized this could very well be a trap! That is why he chose to do this! His foot kicked at the metallic box, Ignis had unloaded from the trunk. 

“You were planning to go into battle!” Noctis shouted. “You were planning on it being a trap! You think I want to be left at the castle when I could be with you, watching your back! I don’t want to loose you Ignis!” Noctis reached out and clutched at the older man’s blazer. “You were ready to leave me, weren’t you!? Prepared to even! Because that’s just the kind of person you are! YOU DIDN’T THINK I WAS AWAKE!” he cried. 

 

== “Whatever happens,” Ignis whispered, kissing Noctis’s shoulder softly. “, you will be safe. That thought alone, brings me solace.” he continued to watch that beautiful sleeping face. ==

 

The pair starred at one another, the air around them tense. Silence reigned where they stood. And then, Ignis brought his hands up to grip Noctis’s, shoving the man off of him, much to his prince’s shock. 

“Now, if I do die, I will have no peace. Thank you, your majesty.” 

“...” Noctis’s heart sunk into the pit of his stomach. It was as if he had been slapped, punched, hell even kicked, but Ignis hadn’t even lifted a finger. 

“Make yourself useful, your highness,” Ignis fixed his blazer. “, put the weapons case back in the trunk and lock up.” he started for the camp.

“I won’t let you die.” Noctis shouted, starring at Ignis’s back. “I won’t.” 

Ignis paused, shaking his head softly. He turned now, starring at the young man with a distant gaze, “How naive. I am your loyal protector, your highness. I will die first, that you can be certain of.” without another word, he left Noctis, alone. 

~ + ~

Gladios could see Noctis starring at Ignis, who conversed with the messenger. They had finished setting up tents awhile ago. Noctis would have to share a tent with someone. Would Ignis offer? If Ignis didn’t... That would look bad to everyone. They wouldn’t say anything of course, but it would still look bad. Surely Ignis was not so upset that Noctis, his fiance, would be sharing a tent with another!?

“We wake at dawn. We’ll be at the village by early morning.” Ignis announced, heading for his tent. One of the team members started to kick dirt into the flames, while another was packing away the chairs. 

“Noct,” Gladios’s heart broke for the prince, who watched his fiance ignore him, heading into his tent. “, listen, you can share a tent with me.” he murmured. 

“No.” Noctis muttered, starting for Ignis’s tent. 

Gladios could do nothing but watch the man disappear inside the tent. Rubbing the back of his neck, he turned, feeling like utter shit.

~ + ~

All the tents were medium sized, meant only for one person and a few personal belongings, if one wished it so. Ignis knew the moment Noctis entered, but chose to ignore his prince. He realized it was incredibly immature of him, but he feared if he were to say or do anything, he would just end up hurting Noctis further. Had he been out of line? No. His words were all truth. Had he wanted to say those words? No, absolutely not. But, Noctis had drove it out of him. And, Ignis was in pain. 

Removing his blazer, he froze when Noctis wrapped his arms around his waist, embracing him from behind. “Ignis...” Noctis whispered, resting his forehead against the older man’s back. “If you die, I die.”

“Do not say such foolish thi-” 

“NO! It’s the truth!” Noctis exclaimed, pounding his fist against the man’s back. “This is my truth Ignis Scientia!” 

“Are you crazed?” Ignis grunted. “You would desert your kingdom? Your father? Your people?” 

“For you?” Noctis whispered. “Yes. Everything. For you.” 

“...” 

Noctis knew what that silence meant and he grew angry. “You’re disappointed in me? It’s not what you want to hear? THIS IS WHO I AM! These are my TRUE FEELINGS!” 

“I am a traitor.” Ignis spoke, looking over his shoulder, a bitter sigh escaping his lips. “I should loathe you for your words. I should reprimand you and say that a prince should never say these kinds of things! EVER!” he turned now, taking Noctis into his arms. “However... I cannot help but be happy by them. I am utterly conflicted and it is all your fault. How can I allow you to die for me?” he frowned, cupping Noctis’s cheek. “How can I do such a thing!?” he rasped.

“... You don’t have a choice in the matter!” a tear skirted down Noctis’s cheek, as he lent his head forward, capturing Ignis’s lips. He cared not if Ignis didn’t kiss him back. His hands came up, clenching the older man’s shirt, pulling him harder into their kiss. When Noctis released him, he glared at the man. “We are going to do this together! Together!” he shook him lightly. 

“Together.” Ignis murmured, still lost in his own mess of thoughts. 

“I love you, my Iggy.” Noctis kissed him once again, wrapping his arms around Ignis’s neck. He felt the man wrap his arms around him now, tightening his hold. 

“I really am a traitor.” Ignis whispered, returning Noctis’s kiss with heated passion. 

“Let it be our secret then.” Noctis smiled. “A forbidden secret.” he rested his head against Ignis’s forehead, their noses touching. 

“Yes,” Ignis closed his eyes, feeling Noctis’s hands glide over his shoulders, running down his arms, before moving up his chest sensually. “, I would become a traitor for you. I would do anything for you.” he opened his eyes. 

“Let me do the same.” Noctis proclaimed.

“As you wish, your majesty.” 

Their forbidden secret. Shared only between them. Both ready to abandon their home, their kingdom, for one another. Both realized it wasn’t right. That their people, their friends and family, the crystal in the tower, should come first. But both, chose to not care. If it came down to it, if one fell, the other would fall. This was their truths now.

“Nnngh,” Noctis bit down on Ignis’s shoulder, as the man prepped him, two fingers scissoring inside of him, as he still sat upon the older man’s lap, legs around him. “, hurry,” the prince mewled, riding Ignis’s fingers at this point. He brought his head up, kissing Ignis, as his hand stroked the man’s hard dick. “No,” Noctis cried, when he felt Ignis about to move him. “, I want to ride you.” he panted. “Please.” 

Ignis nodded, removing his fingers, lifting Noctis up slightly, groaning slightly as Noctis played with his dick, at the same time positioning him at his entrance. The moment he was positioned, he dropped Noctis onto his dick, the prince crying out in pain/pleasure. Surely the others, if they were awake, had heard that. Ignis cared not. He continued to slam Noctis down on his dick, letting his Prince have exactly what he wanted. To ride him. His tongue came out to lick up the younger man’s neck, beginning to nibble the soft flesh there, enjoying how Noctis clenched around him, panting and moaning like a wild animal. 

“Nnngh, to fast,” Noctis gripped Ignis’s shoulder’s now, only to gasp, when Ignis shoved him to the ground, on hands and knees, thrusting behind him. “, Ig, Ignis!” Noctis clutched the sheets underneath him, biting down on them to keep from crying out. “Aaaah! Ignis, Ignis, mmmm, nnnnnnngh!” 

Ignis gripped Noctis’s dick, stroking the man in time with his thrusts, he lowered himself to meld against the younger man’s back, his lips kissing the nape of his neck. “Tears?” Ignis smiled wickedly. “Are you experiencing pain or pleasure? Perhaps both?” Ignis rocked against him, every thrust of his hips, making Noctis cry out, practically tearing the sheets with his teeth. “Shall I stop?” he did. 

“Noooo!” Noctis released the sheets from his mouth, uncaring of the drool he left, his answer loud and begging. He screamed out Ignis’s name, as the man hefted him back into a sitting position, once again impaling him. “Aaaaannnuhh,” Noctis could feel Ignis’s cum shooting into him, filling him up, and then Ignis’s hand found his dick, stroking him until his came as well. His semen coated his fiance’s hand and the floor, and he fell back against the older man, exhausted.

Ignis kissed the groove of Noctis’s neck, holding his prince as he came down from his high. He was still sheaved inside his lover, enjoying the way he twitched around him. 

“Again?” Noctis breathed tiredly, still feeling Ignis hard within him. 

“Yes,” Ignis whispered, a smile spreading across his face. “, again.” 

“... Ahhhh!” Noctis arched his back, crying out as Ignis gripped his hips, pulling him up and then back down, starting once more. 

 

In the morning, the other team members packed up camp, refusing to meet the couple’s eyes. 

As they were so close to reaching the village, both Ignis and Noctis were not prepared to have their secret tested so soon.


	12. The Broken Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince's shield has fallen...

The courier from the territory known as Bristinion, sat with a grim expression on his face. His name was Ballard, a man who sweat far to much and could not keep still. Ignis was well aware that Ballard held a secret. Every so often, the sweaty man would look out the window, fidgeting. As if he were a child awaiting to be scolded.

Gladios had noticed this too, and now both men eyed one another. Noctis sat beside Ballard, aware of the man’s every move next to him. Did the trio ask the courier anything? No, they continued to remain silent. 

After the third bump on the road, Ballard couldn’t take it anymore and yelled for them to ‘stop the car’. Which Gladios did, watching from the rear view mirror, the man bolt from his seat, heaving and panting. 

“Well then,” Ignis sighed bitterly, bringing his middle finger to push up his glasses. “, shall we go and ask what is bothering our dear messenger?” 

“Guilt trip.” Gladios grunted, eyes narrowed. 

Noctis had noticed the two other vehicles behind them had stopped following at some point, going off in different directions. This was not unusual, this meant the team was splitting up to cover more ground and to ward off an ambush. 

“I’m sorry, I just, I don’t know what came over me!” Ballard tried to play it off, as the three converged on him, circling around like predators. “I’ll be fine in a little b-” he gasped, as Gladios grabbed him by the front of his shirt, practically hefting him off the ground. 

“Do us the favor of at least pretending you think we are smart.” Ignis drawled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“I, I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Ballard gripped Gladios’s hand, cringing at the force the man was using. 

“The missing people, Ballard. Their not really missing, are they?” 

“Y, yes! They are!” 

“Is that so?” Ignis shook his head softly. “No, I think you are lying. Do you want to know why, I think you are lying?” a moment of silence reigned.

“... AH!” Calem’s entire body was shaken by Gladios, who continued to stare at him with narrowed eyes. “W, wh, why!?” 

“Noctis, do you remember that ledger I had been writing in, before I went to visit with your father?”

Noctis nodded, it was the night he had dressed up as a cat. How could he forget? He could see it in Ignis’s eye, that he hadn’t forgotten either. 

“Well in that very same ledger, just happened to be a report from one Nyx Ulric. A trusted member of His highness’s special forces.”

“No fucking way!” Gladios laughed. “So their around here somewhere?” 

“Yes, they are.” Ignis smiled. 

“Who? Who is ‘they’?” Noctis was confused. Who was Nyx Ulric? It was as if Gladios and Ignis were smiling at one another over an inside joke. 

“The Kingsglaive, special operatives, tasked with fighting forces outside the walls of Insomnia.” Ignis could see Noctis churning the information in his head. He knew quite well that King Regis did not tell his son much about matters such as these, nor did he really ever mention his special ops. 

“What did the report say?” the prince frowned. 

“A new leader has surmounted a force in Bristinion, with Niflheim’s help. This new leader, killed the mayor and forced around twenty-four villagers to be hostages.Those would be the ‘missing’ villagers, presumably loyalists to the crown. Our assumption, the new leader sent Ballard for aid from the throne,” Ignis began to circle the man, who laid pinned under Gladios’s powerful hand. “, it did not matter how many were sent, but those that did, would be ambushed and used as political bait. Or, worse case scenario, slaughtered for show of force. Am I warm here, Ballard?” 

“... Aaargh.” Ballard’s face was forced into the dirt further, Gladios enjoying watching the man squirm. “Yes! Yes you’re right! I swear! I swear I didn’t want too! I’m loyal to the crown too, i promise! But my wife! They have my wife! Lords help her, she just didn’t pretend like I did, to hate the King. That woman always had a mouth on her! She was locked up with the rest!” 

“What are we going to do?” Noctis grew anxious, realizing this entire situation was far more serious then he expected. Ignis had known the entire time. His anger last night made much more sense to him. At least Noctis had been right about knowing they were being ambushed. Why didn’t Ignis tell him all of this!?

“We, are going into battle.” Ignis locked eyes with Noctis. “The Kingsglaive are already set up around Bristinion. Their signal? Us. Once we head in through the ‘front door’, they’ll take the village from the sides. Our back up, which went in either direction not long ago, will have barrier shields set up, just in case Niflheim decides to reign in with reinforcements. This I doubt they will do. I sense this village is only a test run for Niflheim. Their solders are expandable, so cutting ties with them will be quite easy. Niflheim can wash their hands of the incident, and claim they had not one stake in the matter, if Bristinion is liberated.” 

“And him?” Noctis glared at Ballard. 

“Oh, he will be joining us.” Ignis grunted. “He will have a front row seat.” all three watched as the man began to tear up. “We best prepare ourselves. When one goes through the ‘front door’, it is usually fairly messy.” 

~ + ~

The thrum of the engine, the sound of his heart beat against his chest, were all things Noctis Lucis Caelum was well aware of. He could see the village in the distance, and starred at both Gladios and Ignis, their faces set in fierce expressions. And then, Noctis’s heart lept in his chest, when Ignis turned his head, looking over his shoulder. A soft smile crossed the older man’s face, and Noctis couldn’t help but reach out a hand. He just needed to touch Ignis once, just once, and his nerves would calm. 

“Incoming!” Gladios hit the break, spinning the steering wheel to the side, swerving the entire car to a screeching halt. An explosion resounded outside the vehicle, causing the entire steel machine to shutter and shake viciously. Ballard, who was inside the trunk, could be heard screaming in terror. 

“We need to go!” Ignis cursed, all three rushing out of the vehicle, just as another bomb rocketed straight towards the car, the next explosion, sent all three rolling across the ground. 

“What a welcome!” Gladios coughed, slowly getting back on his feet. By this time, the bombs had stopped. Their diversion had worked and the Kingsglaive had already assassinated the cannon operators. 

“Are you hurt?” Ignis heaved Noctis to his feet, eyeing the younger man with a discerning expression. 

“I, I’m fine.” Noctis grimaced, a few rocks had torn at his clothing during the blast. 

“The barriers are going up.” Gladios informed, starring up at the sky. “That’s our queue to head in.” his eyes fell on their car, which was now in scattered pieces, each part set aflame. “Poor bastard.” he shook his head. 

“The man had every chance to tell us of what was to happen in Bristinion. He chose to betray the crown, the village and his wife. I feel no sympathy for him.” 

“Neither do I.” Noctis muttered darkly.

“Come, the battle is underway. Our goal is to secure the hostages and lead them towards safety. If possible, we assassinate the leader.” Ignis patted his prince on the shoulder, before looking to Gladios who nodded. “Let’s go!” 

Noctis watched Ignis run in front of him, his ocean blue eyes locked on the older man’s back. Why did, he suddenly have a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach? Ignis, Ignis don’t leave me behind...

= + =

“Hurry Gladios!” Ignis deflected a blow from an oncoming enemy. He would never call these people soldiers, some of them were just anti-loyalists, who sided against the crown. Citizens who wanted King Regis dethroned and killed. “Noctis!” Ignis grabbed the younger man’s shoulder, shoving him out of the way, so that his dagger could take the blow meant for the prince’s head. 

Gladios cursed, untying the last person, “Come on, hurry! On your feet!” 

“That everyone?” Noctis slammed his fist into a man who was getting up from the floor. 

“Yeah,” Gladios jerked his hand towards the back entrance. “, alright everyone! MOVE, move!” 

“Ignis, we’re movi-” Noctis gasped as woman clung to his arm, crying for her life, just as several enemies came charging through the doors they had previously sealed. Their guns drawn, they pulled the triggers. It was as if everything moved in slow motion, Noctis had not time to react, to even set up a shield. The woman who clung to him, didn’t release him. 

“NOCT!” Gladios roared, shielding the hostages as they screamed, the barrage of bullets hailing down on them. 

“Need a little help!” a voice from behind the gunmen hollered. Three black hooded figures reigned into the room, taking out the shooters easily. 

“IGNIS!” Noctis pushed the woman off of him, running to catch the older man who stumbled back, holding his side. “WHY DIDN’T YOU THROW UP YOUR SHIELD!?” 

“I did...” Ignis smiled wearily, starring at Noctis with loving eyes. 

“You, you liar! You thought about me and not yourself!” Noctis hissed, tearing at his fiance’s shirt, seeing where the bullet went through. Two bullets. “Ignis!” he cried out, falling to his knees when Ignis couldn’t keep himself upright, pressing his full weight on him.

“Shit,” Nyx Ulric stepped up to the pair, bending down to take a look at the wounds. “, we need a medic. Your highness, what the hell are you doing here?”

“The prince is here?” another member of the Kingsglaive exclaimed. 

“This place isn’t secure. We need to move! Nyx, the medic is dead. We have to move.” 

“If we move him, he will die.” Nyx cursed, not liking where that bullet had ended up. “Put pressure here, your highness. Libertus, hand me my med-bag! I’ll do this myself.” 

“I can induce a coma.” Crowe was beside Noctis, touching Ignis’s forehead. 

“No, we need to dig the bullet out, now. He has to be awake to tell us when we find it.” Nyx tore at the bandage bag, glad he brought spares. 

“This will be quite painful for you,” Crowe whispered to the glasses wearing man. “, please bare with us.”

“I need you all to buy me some time. Get everyone away from this area.” Nyx began to sterilize forceps. “Your highness, please go with Libertus.” 

“NO!” Noctis exclaimed. 

“Your highness, do you want your fiance to die!?” Crowe glared at the raven haired boy. “Or are you going to step up and make sure he doesn't!? Go with Libertus and secure the area!” she pushed him with her shoulder, glaring at their prince. 

Gladios was at Noctis’s side, hauling the stunned man up, “Come on Noct, Ignis will be fine! There are more of them out there, we have to take them out.” 

The pain was unbearable for Ignis, his vision was becoming blurry. He could barely make out Noctis at this point, as the younger man was being pulled to his feet. He tried his best to put on a smile, knowing that his prince was still starring at him. 

“... Don’t leave me Ignis...! Remember our secret! Don’t you forget!” Noctis growled angrily, pulling his arm from Gladios’s grasp. Without another word, Noctis turned, nodding to Libertus. With Gladios in tow, the three of them started out of the medium size warehouse. 

Nyx looked to Crowe, who in turn met his gaze. “This won’t be easy.” 

“I am,” Ignis panted heavily, gritting his teeth. “, still alive, here.” he tried to joke.

“We’re gonna try to keep it that way, buddy.” Nyx smirked, looking back at Crowe, whose expression was grim, eyes filled with concern. 

~ + ~

“That’s the last of them.” Libertus kicked at the dirt, spitting a mix of saliva and blood onto the ground. He caught sight of the prince and Gladios running towards Nyx and Crowe, who had appeared around rubble. 

“Ignis!?” Noctis starred at them anxiously, gaze moving between the pair. 

“IS HE ALIVE?” Gladios shouted. 

“He, he lost a lot of blood,” Crowe looked to Noctis, who had taken a step back. “, your highness, he is alive, but...” she clenched her hands into fists. “But, I do not know if he will ever wake up.” 

“NOCT!” Gladios shouted, cursing as he started after the raven haired man, who ran like the dogs of hell were at his feet.

“...” Crowe lowered her gaze, she felt Nyx’s hand come down upon on her shoulder. Her eyes lifted towards his, seeing his forlorn expression. 

“It’s all up to him now. We did all we could. Now, he has to have the will to wake up.” he murmured softly.

“I hate this job sometimes,” Libertus muttered, watching the prince and his friend disappear around the corner. “, I really do.” 

~ + ~

“Please, drive faster Gladios.” Noctis pleaded, holding Ignis in his arms. Tears fell down his cheeks, as he caressed his fiance’s face. “Ignis, please,” he sobbed. “, please wake up. Please! PLEASE! This is all my fault.” he cried, lowering his forehead towards Ignis’s. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. Iggy...” his tears never ceased to stop falling. “Don’t leave me...”


	13. "I Promise, Promise..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please, wake up Iggy...

{{{{ It was a test of sheer will. Both boys starred at one another, neither one breaking eye contact. Ignis would on occasion, fix his glasses, but he didn’t dare turn his gaze away. 

“I have all the time in the world, your highness,” he spoke with mirth. “, you on the other hand, do not.” sixteen year old Ignis Scientia was all smiles, as he starred at his young prince, who had just turned fourteen. The entire reason they starred at one another now, was for that very fact. 

Noctis refused to have a birthday party, loathing to be around others, who all gushed over him. All the raven haired boy wanted to do was stay in his room, eat snacks and play video games. That was the good life.

“I won’t go.” Noctis upturned his chin, the first to break eye contact. 

“His highness will be most displeased,” Ignis feigned dismay. “, well then, I suppose I will just have to tell him you refuse attendance.” 

“Good, go. Tell him.” Noctis picked up his game gear, switching the power button to ‘on’. 

“And I was so certain that you wanted to try the cake I handmade myself,” the older boy shrugged half heartily. “, as well as open the gifts I hand picked.” Ignis smirked, seeing a slight twitch in Noctis’s face, at his words. “They will be available, today only.” he stressed the word, hand now upon the doorknob.

Noctis paused his game, starring grumpily up at the older boy, who stood by his bedroom door, threatening to walk out at any moment, “They better be the new fighting games... And the cake better be chocolate.” he tossed his game gear aside, hopping off his bed. “Do I have to dress up?” 

“Of course.” 

“Grr, the icing better be chocolate too!” Noctis stomped to his closet, Ignis chuckling at the boy’s expression. 

“Of course, your majesty.” }}}}

 

~ + + ~

The nurse shook her head sadly, as Gladios, for what seemed like the hundredth time, asked if Ignis had shown any sign of awakening. For three days, Ignis had laid in a coma, doctor after doctor coming in and out, giving their own diagnosis. In the end, it was all the same. 

“He will have to wake up on his own.” 

Stepping towards the hospital room door, Gladios peered inside, seeing Noctis, like always, sitting right beside Ignis. The prince refused to leave, even for just a couple of minutes. So thus, his meals were delivered to the room, as were his clothes and any other essentials he needed. Noctis practically lived in Ignis’s hospital room and it would remain that way, until Ignis awoken.

King Regis had given Scientia an entire ward all to himself, had spared no expense in getting the finest doctors, medical experts and magic users. However, this was to no avail. 

“I brought food,” Gladios murmured softly, knocking on the door as he held up a brown paper bag, filled with fast food. “, you hungry Noct?” 

“No,” the raven haired man held Ignis’s hand in his own, his eyes never moving away from his fiance’s face. 

“Aww, come on Noct. You haven’t eaten at all these past few days! You’re gonna waste away!” 

“... I don’t care.” 

“What?” Gladios frowned, bringing the bag of food down now. 

“Leave, Gladios.” 

“Noc-” 

“Leave!” Noctis finally whipped his head to the side, narrowing his gaze at the man. 

“Ignis wouldn’t want this, Noctis! He would want for-” 

“You have no idea what Ignis would want! Leave!” 

Shaking his head now, Gladios plopped the bag of food on the table near the door, giving Noctis one last look of concern, before turning and walking out of the room. “Please eat, your highness.” he murmured, as he closed the door, with a soft ‘click’.

“How can I...” Noctis breathed, closing his eyes, lifting Ignis’s hand and pressing his lips against the man’s flesh. “Iggy...” he sobbed, tears falling down his face. “Wake up!” he cried. “Please!” 

 

== ++ ==

“Booooring!” sixteen year old Noctis groaned, falling back on the grass. He couldn’t wait to live out of the castle! His father had promised when he turned seventeen, that he would be able to get his own apartment. So now, Noctis was counting the days until his seventeenth birthday. His grades were picture perfect and he intended to keep it that way. 

“I assumed you would be out here, once again.” 

“Ignis, I’m hungry.” 

“You just ate.” Ignis sat beside his prince, tilting his head up towards the clear blue sky. Noctis always managed to find the best spots for relaxation. 

“Snacks~” lazily, the blue eyed boy reached out his hand to nudge Ignis, whining now. “Snacks~” he laughed, as he saw the dead panned expression of his friend, who rocked from side to side, due to Noctis’s pushing. “Iggggnis~!” he turned on his side, still laughing and poking the man’s arm now. 

“Must I get up? I am quite enjoying the day, right here~” Ignis copied Noctis, as he laid back in the grass, turning his head to stare at his prince. 

“... Well, in a little while I guess.” Noctis smiled, head rested against his arm, his eyes meeting Ignis’s gaze. “Promise to make me those cakes.” 

“I promise.” 

“Promise, promise?” Noctis whispered tiredly, tucking himself closer to the man, his forehead pressed against Ignis’s shoulder, body curled into his side. The prince closed his eyes, a smile of contentment on his face. Within seconds, he was fast asleep.

Ignis couldn’t help the smile that spread across his own face, one that remained their for quite awhile. He gazed down at Noctis’s sleeping expression. “I promise, promise.” 

 

== ++ ==

Night had fallen and still, Noctis had not touched the food Gladios had given him. The nurse had ended up throwing it away. She bowed low in respect, before exiting the room and shutting the door. 

“Say Ignis,” Noctis laid beside his fiance on the hospital bed, it was large enough to fit two. “, what do you want for your birthday? It’s coming up y’know. I didn’t really give you anything good last year.” he frowned. “I’m sorry about that.” 

Turning on his side, Noctis looked at his fiance’s sleeping face, bringing his hand out to caress Ignis’s cheek. The thought of Ignis never waking up, slowly killed him. Every day, he died a little on the inside. 

“I think, I’ll make you a cake this time. I know, I know, I suck at baking! But I have been reading up on it.” he tried to smile, but it was a hopeless endeavor. “Ignis, say something...” he whispered, wrapping his arm around the man’s torso. “Please!” he shouted. “What am going to do without you!? You have always been there for me! Every damn day! You are my everything! I can’t live without you! You know this! YOU KNOW!” he sobbed into the man’s chest, crying loudly, uncaring if he was being hysterical. No one was around. Just him and Ignis. He could be himself, feel the way he wanted to feel.

After what seemed like forever, Noctis raised his head, sniffling and rubbing fiercely at his face. His eyes were blood shot, cheeks stained red, he was a wreck. 

“Haha,” Noctis rubbed a hand over his face, still sniffling. “, don’t tell anyone how much of a mess I am over you.” he grunted. “Don’t tell anyone I love you more then life itself. Don’t tell anyone, okay? Only you can know how weak I am for you. Just you.” he bent down and left a soft kiss against his fiance’s lips. “Promise me. Promise, promise.” leaning his head back, he gave a weary smile now. 

With a heavy sigh, he sat up, still wiping his face of his tears. Sliding off the bed, he started for the bathroom. However long it took, he would continue to live at Ignis’s side. He cared not what anyone else thought. 

“I promise, promise.” 

Noctis’s entire body froze, heart leaping in his chest. Whipping around, the raven haired man starred at Ignis, trying to wrap his head around what was real and what he could have possibly imagined. It was possible he could have snapped. “Really, really?” Noctis’s bottom lip trembled, fresh tears trailing down his cheeks. 

“Really, really.” Ignis whispered, head ever so slowly turning, his eyes lazily opened. 

“IGNIS!” Noctis screamed, bursting into tears as he ran to the man, leaping into bed with him, crushing his body to him. Noctis was careful not disturb the wounds, but it was so hard to contain his happiness. “IGNIS, IGNIS!” he wailed, burying his face into the man’s shoulder.

“I was not dreaming...” Ignis groaned, closing his eyes. “You were always beside me.” 

“Every day!” Noctis sniffed. “Every second, minute, hour! I never left your side!” the raven haired prince lifted his head, meeting those teal green eyes he had fallen for. He felt arms come around him, and saw how a soft smile crossed Ignis’s face. 

“Boooooring~” the older man teased, trying his best to sound like his prince.

Noctis laughed through his tears, as his arms now wrapped around Ignis’s neck, his face buried in the crook of his shoulder. “I love you so much!” he breathed, feeling the older man caressing his back. “So much.” 

“And I you, with all my being.” Ignis confessed. “I have, for a very long time. Since we were children even.” 

Noctis moved his head, so that their faces were mere centimeters apart. “Yes,” he nodded with a bright smile, face still flush. “, me too. I was just a brat and took you for granted though. I’m so sorry.” 

“You were never a brat, in my eyes.” Ignis brought his hands up to cup Noctis’s face. “You were always my prince, my one and only. You are my one and only.” 

“And you are my shield, my best friend, my lover, my fiance, my one and only.” Noctis’s hands came up to cover Ignis’s hands upon his face, their fingers entwining. After some time like this, a wicked smile grew upon the prince’s lips. “You do realize the moment you get out of here, you are going to bang me so hard. I order you!” 

Both men began to laugh, foreheads now touching, as they continued to hold hands.

“I do hope I get released in the morning then,” Ignis captured Noctis’s lips, both still smiling at one another. This kiss was soft, gentle and filled with tender happiness. It was a kiss between two soulmates, a kiss that promised smiles and laughter for all eternity. 

In fact, that entire night continued to be filled with smiles and laughter.


	14. Bedside Service~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis's special bedside service~<3

Noctis stood off to the side, watching the doctor examine Ignis, doing all sorts of small, minor tests. It was only after they have made out for an hour did Noctis finally call for a doctor to exam his fiancé. Three nurses stood in the room, all doing various tasks, to which Noctis tried his best to ignore them, even when they were staring at him quite avidly at some points. 

“Well,” the doctor took a step back, tapping away on his tablet. His face was unreadable, but it didn't look grim, which was a good sign. “, I’m going to keep you for one more day for observation. Your wound still needs to heal,” he mused. “, all your vitals are normal. Just one more day and then I’ll sign the release to have you out of here.” 

“Thank you, doctor,” Ignis nodded, relief on his face. He continued to lay in his bed, however the headrest was cranked to have him in a sitting position. Ignis noticed Noctis didn’t look to happy at the doctor’s words, never the less, he thanked the doctor himself and closed the door after him. Ignis watched as Noctis pressed his forehead against the wooden surface. 

“Just one more day,” Ignis chided, amused at his prince’s gloomy demeanor. “, it cannot be helped. I can sense the doctor is weary I might fall back into a coma.” 

Noctis looked over his shoulder, a somewhat frightened expression on is face, “Can you?” 

“The possibility is genuinely slim, but there are rare instances one could slip back into-“ 

“Stop!” Noctis exclaimed, surprising Ignis who starred at him with a kind expression now. 

“Come here, Noctis,” Ignis held out his hand, trying not to smile with mirth at his prince. The clear pout on the raven-haired man’s face, was absolutely adorable. As Noctis placed his hand into his own, Ignis squeezed gently, bringing the man’s hand to his lips, pressing a kiss upon his knuckles. “, I am still here, I will not leave you.” 

“…” Noctis was silent, feeling Ignis’s thumb brush his skin. “I never want to go through this again.” 

Ignis pursed his lips now, “What do you want to do, your majesty?” he could see the thoughts churning within the younger man's eyes, could see the inner turmoil he rolled in. Noctis wore his heart on his sleeve, whilst around him. After all, it had forever been Ignis's duty to know not only his prince’s health, but feelings as well. “Shall we call off our engag-“ 

“No!” Noctis frowned, reeling back in anger. “No! I didn’t mean it like that!” he tore his hand out of Ignis’s. Turning to pace, before whirling back to face his best friend and fiance. “I just… I just want you to promise me! Promise me that you won’t do something that stupid!” 

“Only if you promise me you will obey my orders!” Ignis retorted, not at all amused.

Noctis clicked his tongue, raking his hands through his hair, “Yes! I promise! Don’t you think I feel fucking awful about that? It was my fault that this happened to you!” 

“Enough,” Ignis murmured, fixing his glasses coolly. “, do not dwell on that anymore, Noctis. One could easily blame myself for not cutting the mission and returning you back to the castle. This was our lesson and we overcame it. Next time, we know better. Next time, you **listen** to me.” 

Noctis eyed his fiancé with a grumpy expression, “… Alright…” 

“Your apparent askance does not bode well for our future,” Ignis couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking his head softly. “, I need you to promise me, Noctis. I cannot concentrate on anything else whilst you are in my sight, or if I know you are around. You are my everything, why must I continue to repeat this? Do you enjoy hearing it that much?” he arched an eyebrow in amusement. 

“ … I won’t deny I enjoy it…” Noctis mumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “But, to make a promise of just sitting at home with a smile on my face, while you go off into danger, leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. I can fight as well. Or did all those years under Glad not mean anything?” 

“They meant quite a lot,” Ignis nodded. “, but that was only cautionary training, Noctis,” once again Ignis held a scolding tone. “, to not have you fight ever in your lifetime, is my wish! No, my dream! To keep you safe and sound within the walls of the castle, is my ambition.” 

“Ugh,” Noctis made a disgusted face. “, I’m not a damsel in distress you know.” 

Ignis chuckled, “Of course not, but you are **my** prince. I do not have the riches in the world to coddle and spoil you with, but what I do have, is my body and my soul. Which I give too you.” 

The two locked gazes. They were perpetually at odds, but in the end, both knew that one another only wanted the other safe. Both realized that this was an issue that words wouldn’t resolve. Actions spoke louder. 

“It is late,” Ignis mused, eyeing the clock above the white board on the wall. “, I have no doubt Gladios and his highness will be here first thing in the morning. Come, let us-“ hsi words trailed off.

“Does your wound hurt you?” Noctis bit his lip, eyeing his fiancé with a questioning stare. 

Ignis arched an eyebrow, “Not at the moment. The pain has subsided quite a bit. I was always a rather fast healer. You should know this, my healing artes are at the top of their game.” He smirked, holding up his hand in a grandeur gesture. “Why do you ask?” 

Why did he even bother to ask? That all to familiar glint of mischievousness shone in his prince’s eyes. A look he was very much aware of. 

“So, your healthy enough for nightly activities?” Noctis pressed his hands against the bed, a smile crossing his handsome face. 

“Chess? Checkers? Cards? These can all be nightly activities You must be specific, your majesty.” Ignis’s smug smile shone on his face, which just made Noctis roll his eyes, climbing onto the bed without further warning. “How salacious,” he teased now. “, you are being quite lewd to a hospitalized patient, your highness.” 

“Consider this bed side service~” Noctis’s smile was wicked, as he straddled Ignis’s legs, bringing his hand to peel down his fiancé’s blanket. He licked his lips, happy that it was easy to obtain his prize with the flimsy hospital gown. “You don’t have to do anything…” Noctis murmured, starring up at Ignis. “I can do all the work.” As he said this, his hand rubbed against Ignis’s bulge, biting his lip, as he sensed it twitch under his touch. He gripped it, massaging it, feeling it become harder by the second. 

“I,” Ignis swallowed, closing his eyes as he felt Noctis grip his length harder. “, I have to come to the hospital more often, if this I get this type of service.” 

“Heh,” Noctis smiled, lifting up Ignis’s gown, his hand immediately taking his erect dick into hand, languidly stroking the organ. He leant over the man’s lap, butt sticking up in the air, as he bent to use his tongue to lather the side of his cock with saliva, before taking him whole in his mouth. 

“Aah,” Ignis gritted his teeth, usually he had more self-control then that, but he was feeling extra sensitive today. He could see Nocti’s smug expression as his prince was finding great pleasure in finding ways to make him moan and groan louder for him. “, you are getting quite,” he gasped, as Noctis used his teeth to nibble at the flesh of his dick, wrigglingly his butt in pride. “, good at this.” He finished, bringing his hand to come down upon the raven haired man’s head, fingers brushing through his locks. 

“Mmm,” Noctis swirled his tongue around his lover’s penis, finding his own pleasure in the texture and the throbbing warmth it gave. Ignis was right, he was getting good at this, because he enjoyed it so much. He didn’t care how lewd this man saw him. It was only him. Only Ignis could make him want to do this. Noctis wanted his lover to know just how much he turned him on. 

As he bobbed his head up and down with a steady pace, Noctis brought his free hand to the waist band of his black sweatpants, slipping them down his hips and letting his own erection spring out. He greedily took it in his hand, stroking himself in time with sucking Ignis off. 

“Such impatience,” Ignis quite enjoyed the view, watching Noctis pleasure himself, while blowing him. His eyes widened in surprise, as he followed Noctis’s hand that now pulled his pants down further, shoving two fingers into his ass, as he began to stretch himself. “, Noc- aagh,” Ignis moaned, feeling his prince’s hand fall to his balls, squeezing and rolling them around his fingers, as his lips sucked at the tip of his dick. 

Noctis placed a chaste kiss upon Ignis’s swollen dick, all smiles as he had felt his lover grow thicker in his mouth at the pleasure he was receiving. “I told you to let me handle it,” Noctis’s face was flushed now, as he took his fingers from his ass, slightly gasping for air. “, I want to do this…” he murmured, completely ridding himself of his sweat pants. 

Ignis smirked, watching Noctis begin to crawl his way towards him, ready to position himself. The prince’s hands came on either side of Ignis’s head, before moving one down to position Ignis at his entrance. Noctis gritted his teeth, slightly nudging the tip into his anus, squeezing his eyes shut. Even with preparing himself, it was still to tight, and Ignis was far more bigger than two fingers. 

“I shall leave it to you~” Ignis brought his hands to his lover’s sides, letting his fingers crawl up his t-shirt, enjoying the smooth skin he found there. He moved his hands up further, fiddling Noctis’s nipples and beginning to play with them, rubbing the hardened nubs with his fingers. He felt Noctis shiver under his ministrations, could feel his prince begin to relax. “Lift your hands,” Ignis’s order was followed and he easily removed Noctis’s shirt, greedily beginning to lap at the man’s chest, his tongue licking each nipple gratuitously. 

“Nnn,” Noctis moaned now, as he began to sink down upon Ignis’s dick, heading falling back, as inch by inch he was filled. “, aaaah, mmmm,” 

“Slowly,” Ignis breathed, hands coming around his lover, helping him to steady his pace. “, good,” he whispered, feeling himself fully seated within the younger man, his forehead against Noctis’s chest. “, feels so good,” he murmured. 

Noctis smiled wearily, hands arms shakily coming around Ignis’s shoulders. He kissed the top of his head, his fingers brushing through his lover’s hair. They were connected. He loved this feeling. Being filled. Feeling Ignis’s heartbeat, feeling his warmth and his scent mingle with his own. “I love you.” 

“And I you, my prince, with all of me,” Ignis lifted his head, capturing Noctis’s lips, their kiss passionate and intense, tongues warring with one another. As they parted, Ignis couldn’t help but smirk. “, be gentle, I am wounded after all~” he teased. 

Noctis grunted, “You’re going to fuck me, and like it. Complain later.” 

“Such impertinence,” Ignis gripped his fiancé’s hips. “, well then, shall we start?” 

“Yes,” Noctis sighed happily. “, please.” 

_And they did~ <3_

  
**To Be Continued… xoxoxoxox!!**


	15. Prep For A Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a new arc~!

“Welcome home,” Gladios lent against the door frame of Ignis’s office, a smile upon his face. “, weren’t you ordered to take it easy?” 

“My first day back and already you are giving me a head ache. Words cannot express how much I loathe you.” Ignis settled himself down in his desk chair, finding comfort in being back. It was true, he had been ordered to take some more days off, relax and make sure he was 100% healed. However, Ignis refused to follow such orders. 

“What are friends for?” Gladios strode into the room, plopping himself down in the guest chair. 

“Clearly, you and I have different opinions on what ‘friends’ are for.” Even though he said this, Ignis did think Gladios a good friend, one he entrusted his very life too. 

“Where’s Noct? Little prince has been your shadow these past few days.” 

“With his father. The Lunar Festival will be held in a couple of days. It takes at least five days for royalty to prepare. Noctis has been absent for quite some time, as you know.” Ignis picked up a packet of papers, flipping through them. “So His majesty is given him a crash course on what to expect. This will be Noctis’s first festival where he himself will be presenting the Lunar crystal.” 

“Ahhh,” Gladios arched an eyebrow. “, I also heard Lady Lunafreya will be in attendance. “ 

“You heard correct,” Ignis’s gaze shot to Gladios, who had grown quiet, meeting his gaze head on. “, will that be a problem for you?” 

“Huh? Me? No! “Gladios grunted. “I was worried about you!” 

“Me?” Ignis scoffed. “Do not be ridiculous. Our engagement is public knowledge. Lady Lunafreya is no fool, she herself knows. I assure you, there will be no dramatic scenes to be witnessed.” 

“Wow,” Gladios laughed. “, so, calm. Or is that confidence?” 

“Both,” Ignis smirked, placing the packet of papers down and picking up his pen. “, you seem to be the only one worried about her appearance. I on the other hand welcome it. Peace relations need to be seen. Especially given that Noctis is no longer marrying the Lady, but me.” A slightly smug smirk spread upon Ignis’s face, one Gladios caught. 

“Decided who your best man will be?” 

“Not you.” Ignis started to sign off on papers, ignoring Glad’s ‘fuck you’ stare. 

“It better be me.” 

“It will not be.” He continued to ignore Gladios. 

“… Better be.” Gladios muttered. 

**= + + =**

“Is there any way I could thank Nyx Ulric personally?” Noctis walked alongside his father, who pursed his lips in thought, at his question. 

“At the moment, Nyx is on assignment. They will not be returning until after the Lunar festival.” 

“Nyx and Crowe… They both saved Ignis from bleeding out. They didn’t have too, but they did. I owe them much.” 

“Spoken like a true King,” Regis smiled, placing an arm around Noctis’s shoulders. “, I am even more aware now, that your love for Ignis has awakened you to the world of adulthood.” He teased. “As it should. When one finds that special person…” Regis reached out his other hand, clenching it into a fist, as if catching something in the air. “It’s as if, a whole new world opens up for you.” His hand opened, Noctis almost expecting something to come flying out. 

“Yes, it does feel that way.” Noctis confided. 

Regis brought his son closer into his side, “I am so proud of you,” he whispered. “, I wish your mother could see you now. You remind me so much of her. Especially your attitudes~!” he ruffled his son’s hair, chuckling as Noctis groaned. “And Ignis, well, he is a damn good man.” His hand slapped Noctis upon the back, both now sharing bright smiles. 

“Dad, about the festival…” 

“Ah, don’t say it, let me guess,” Regis smirked. “, you wish to have Ignis at your side.” 

Noctis nodded, “Yes. I want to have Ignis at my side for everything.” he was quiet adamant about this issue, even his father could tell.

“But of course, the two of you are publicly engaged, you asking is redundant. Or is it because Lady Lunafreya will also be in attendance?” 

“…” Noctis nodded, that was exactly the reason. Luna and him had known each other since they were young, Noctis use to be able to tell her everything. However, it had been quite some time since he had **_any_** correspondence with her, via letter or face to face. It was going to be an awkward moment, he could just feel it.

“Have a little more faith in Lady Luna,” Regis smiled knowingly. “, I sense your fears are not something you should dwell on. Especially when it comes to her. For now, let us continue to study on festival etiquette. You need to remember all this.” 

The pair continued to down the hallway, Regis continuing to run down the steps Noctis would be taking, at the Lunar festival… In just 2 days…

 

 

**_To Be Continued… xoxoxo_ **


End file.
